


koi no yokan

by oiyiku



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyiku/pseuds/oiyiku
Summary: he never had the light of day till you gave him yours.
Relationships: Frank/Reader
Comments: 57
Kudos: 189





	1. BREAKING MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makin some dough, baby!!

"Do you have any past experience with customer service or waitressing?"

You breathed in shortly. "Mm.. kind of?"

The last job interview you'd had may have been futile, but at least it was indoors. The last thing you'd expected was to meet your new boss- Mully, you'd come to know- at a _skatepark._

Not much of a surprise considering the restaurant was named Skate Heaven in the first place. Must be big on that kind of shit.

Recently, the man had explained, their usual waitress had gone "out of order." You'd suspected it was just his way of saying she couldn't work anymore or at least for some time, but as it turns out, she's quite literally a robot. Somehow the idea didn't phase you much, which Mully was pretty content about. He went on to elaborate on how many customers had demanded he'd have her replaced with a person out of mistrust towards the machine. 

So, per due, the staff had to be updated. Luckily enough, you had been driving by the day of and took notice of the neat little diner. You'd recently gotten a pair of rollerskates from a friend a few blocks over as a late birthday present, so you took that as a good omen. (To be honest, she probably stole them, but who's gonna turn down a pair of perfectly good skates?)

He'd ended the so-called interview by telling you he "fucked with your vibes" and was glad that someone was willing to replace his previous waitress so soon. You were to come in sometime early tomorrow since the man was still trying to come up with a schedule of sorts. Until then, it was entirely flexible. 

So, with a new job and a vaguely flexible uniform in hand, you'd headed home to finish up some schoolwork. At least working would cover some of the expenses for those stupid mandatory books. 

The sun was absolutely vivid on the following morning. But, as days usually go, it happened to cool off a tad, just enough for you to be able to finally head off and not die of heatstroke. The sun filtered through your lashes like light flowing through a set of jail bars, making you feel envious of your cat back at home who was most likely still passed out behind a curtain somewhere, all curled up and comfy.

The idea of just.. sleeping away the morning. Oh, the thought amused you. Now you had a JOB. You were finally considered Responsible And Grown™️ according to every snooty prick on your social medias. Regardless of what snarky responses they'd thrown at you the night prior and throughout the day, they were all far too chickenshit to pull up and bother you while you were working. 

That's one benefit among many of living far away from your hometown. 

The moment you'd stepped up to the doors with a bag in tow, the smell hit you. It hadn't occurred to you how good the food must've been, but wow. Despite having already gotten something to munch on that morning, you were suddenly salivating for whatever your new boss had been cooking up.

"Hey!" A voice cut through the casual lobbylike music and sizzling grill. You'd turn and catch sight of a child (maybe a short teen?) turned around in the nearest booth. Her arms, clad in a pale green onesie, were crossed and propping her head up curiously.

"You're the new waitress, right?" she'd began, hopping up to stand promptly on the seat. You'd remember at that moment how Mully briefly mentioned his daughter during the interview. Strange how she looked nothing like him, but you're not one to judge. "Yutani, at your service. I'm the boss' kid," she'd slide back down and onto the smooth floor before you, "but don't expect me to be a handful. I'm not as bad of a troublemaker as my dad makes me out to be."

You'd tuck your top back into the waistband of your baggy jeans, silently hoping no Karen would be offended by the tears at the knees. Now that you think about it, you look more like some wannabe thrift store junkie than a waiter. A bit of embarrassment crept up your neck, but you brushed it off when Mully turned and grinned.

"(Y/N)! So glad to see you here." He'd mindlessly flip a set of eggs while facing you. Impressive. "I'm just making breakfast for Tani right now, so familiarize yourself with the layout and don't stress about it if someone comes in. I can take their orders 'til you're ready."

Yutani grinned at you and tugged at your sleeve, explaining how the flow of traffic came daily or something. Really, you just stood while rustling through your bag at hand while she ranted.

"Usually nobody comes in until about nine-ish, but it's a Sunday, so expect some clientele during brunch," the teen added (you'd been informed a minute prior of her age). In response, you nodded. She’d snort. "You don't talk very much."

Mully reaches over and bopped his daughter on the head lightly. "Don't be rude." She hummed and shrugged in response. You took it as a notion to reply.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just not used to being up so early. I'm sure it'll get better as the days go by, though." 

Yutani was just about to speak when the door had chimed open. Her eyes widened and she, somehow, grinned even further and wiggled out of the booth seat before you. A trio of teenagers- mildly intimidating ones at that- stumbled through and immediately began conversing with the shorter alien girl. 

"Those are Tani's friends," Mully's voice rang from beside you. "You wouldn't believe it, but the four of 'em are nearly out of school. The boombox kid over there, Fresh," he'd gesture with a spatula, leaning over the counter, "is your age. I think almost all of them are, besides Jake and my daughter."

You'd nod, taking in the sight. They seemed to be a collective hot mess by the looks of it, but a fun one. They'd all take place at a booth at the far end of the diner. 

You huffed, adjusting your bag to set it on a stool about waist level. You'd brought your skates for safe measure since it had been mentioned that you could wear them to serve customers like some kind of drive-in reststop. The idea intrigued you, though, and it's not like you're awful on wheels. Enough to just get a platter to a table. Patrons wouldn't care if you stumbled as long as their food was intact, you were sure of it.

So, after a moment of recollection, you kneeled down and began to tie up the laces. Your friend must have spent a pretty penny on these. New Moxi skates aren't easy to get.

The left one was struggling to keep itself together since they were hardly broken in, but it didn't concern you much. After a moment, you had wandered over to where Yutani and her friends were seated.

"Tani," you'd begin. "Is there somewhere I can keep my bag? I don't want anyone stealing my phone or my shoes."

The girl nodded and vaulted herself over the blonde you had yet to be introduced to. Regardless of your unfamiliarity, all three nodded or greeted you without hesitation. They didn't seem so intimidating after all.

You'd follow Yutani, who motioned to a spot behind the counter where a crate resided. "Just feel free to wander behind here and 'round the diner. It's free reign for employees, so don't be shy." She'd taken ahold of your bag and placed it inside before doing a little goofy dance and trotting back over to the table. Huh.

It took a push of your toe stops and you were off to serve an elderly couple who'd just seated themselves. With a pen and paper pad in hand, the day had begun.

It didn't really bother you to deal with the customers for the following hours. Then again, it's not like you were bored. When the skater kids had left at around noon, you were met with a whole restaurant to entertain yourself with. Not only that, but the people who came and went were all surprisingly decent. By the end of your shift, you guarantee you'd have at least sixty in tips alone. Must be the skates.

"I think it's the jeans," Mully remarked while you were gushing over a twenty dollar tip. "People who frequent here like what the working world considers unprofessional. Y'know, tattoos, piercings, dyed hair, alternative clothing, a bit of personality, the whole shindig." 

You'd nod along with his words. You were surprised your head hadn't fallen off your shoulders by now.

Another handful of hours passed and by now the sun was streaming through the windows, golden and vibrant. Most of that afternoon was spent sweeping and wiping off toast crumbs from booths. Tani had came back briefly to grab a large backpack, fistbumping her dad on the way out. By the looks of it, they had quite a good relationship.

Mully called out to you while you were mopping a small orange juice spill. "You should take a break. There's a garden around the side of the diner if you'd like to chill there while I tidy up the grills. Believe me, it gets loud in here." Almost as if it were on cue, a pile of pots and pans toppled over beside the man. "Oh, and if you'd like to, could you water the begonias? Tani forgot to this morning."

You'd place the mop back in its place and thank him quickly. Surprisingly, the lot and the park were quite busy at that time of day. A smidge of pink outlined the horizon, hinting towards a soon-to-be sunset. Kids in the distance yelped and hollered, but you could easily tune it out. 

Even fresh air had never tasted more bitter compared to the delicious aroma of food indoors. You nearly brushed past it before turning and seeing a cloud of smoke erupt from a vague figure. Oh, that's some fresh air alright. Just love the scent of nicotine on a summer evening.

You'd sulk and skate over with the full intent to lecture. Mully probably wouldn't appreciate a disrespectful loiterer, especially one who was hidden in the shadows so well. Way to give off a shady vibe.

"Excuse me?" You began, crossing your arms before another cloud had escaped his(?) mouth profusely. You coughed and waved it off. "This is a no smoking area, bud." 

He'd seem a bit surprised by the looks of it. A strand of chestnut hair peeked its way out from underneath a gray cap, swaying while he shifted in his spot. This guy had a somewhat slim stature, almost coming off as businesslike in a way. If he'd been in any other attire, you wouldn't of approached him. A pair of heavily tinted sunglasses rest atop the tall man's knit hat, and a confused grimace made its way across his (quite chiseled) jaw. High cheekbones dotted in a few moles and freckles carved out a place for tired eyes that, at that moment, were boring into you. He flicked the cig and let it die out in the dewy grass before stepping a bit closer.

You let your arms drop hesitantly, suddenly losing all the spark of an angered employee. You must've been staring for a bit too long or something. 

The 'mysterious' nicotine addicted prick was maybe a foot away from you now, which would seem like a lot if he hadn't been leaning over you like a fox stalking its prey. He took you into account, sized you up, and probably even internally monologued by the looks of it. Pinprickles of anxiety crept their way up your limbs and to your ears, shocking you with a wave of uneasiness. Speak, goddamnit! 

And just like that, the man flipped his shades down with a gloved finger, lingering for just a moment longer, and stepping off in some discreet direction.

What the fuck was that?

"What the fuck _was_ that?"

"I don't know, (Y/N), probably just some crackhead who got upset that you didn't let him suck off a cancer stick in a parking lot." Tallulah, your friend from down the way, replied over the phone.

You were at home, resting beside your coffee table on your couch while ranting about your strange encounter at work.

"Hopefully everyday won't be like that. It was most likely just some creep who wanted to seem all high and mighty or whatever." 

"I sure fuckin' hope so, Tally." You reached over and took a forkful of ramen into your mouth while she spoke.

"Whatever. I'm positive tomorrow will be better. Mondays are always less busy than the weekends." You recalled that she had just began working at a local Denny's a few weeks prior. "Want me to stop in to check on ya sometime? I can bring Gideon." She was referring to her gecko you oh-so adored.

As much as you wanted to see the little creature (both referring to Tally and her pet), you didn't want them to see you. If tomorrow is bound to be anything like the last remaining moments of today, you really don't want her to come in and see how much of a wreck you'll end up in. Not even Mully should have to take notice to your change in demeanor. The poor guy would probably burst a blood vessel. So much for a break, huh?

"No, it's fine. I'll text you tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep, dumbass."

She fake sobbed on the other end of the line. "You're such a bully, bunny bitch. Never talk to me again. I hate you so much. Love ya."

"Toodles," you mocked, hanging up. Somehow YOU ended up being the one given the nickname bunny. (She'd first begun calling you that after your brief obsession with the rex otter rabbits her brother breeds. You even considered buying one, but god forbid there be anymore clutter in here.) She was always so high energy.

A minute passed of thought. Your little TV hummed out some cheesy sitcom laughtrack, cutting to a commercial in the background of your livingroom. Peace was something you cherished in that moment after a long day of constant movement.

It didn't seem to last long, though, you'd notice.

The commercial, which had just been advertising some magic cleaning sponge, cut out with a short blip to a VHS blue. It illuminated your form from where it stood, immediately catching your attention.

Two little bars flashed abruptly. Your mind wandered for a moment, captivated by the sudden change but simultaneously panicked.

_IS THI |_

Your breath hitches. It was typing.

_IS THIS A NO SMOKING AREA? |_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i’m the author of this fic, and yes, it’s on wattpad too. i thought i’d reach more people if i put it on both sites. <33


	2. WHITE LIGHTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are the streets really so safe?

_IS THIS A NO SMOKING AREA? |_

Your eyes were set on the blinking line for a good minute or so. Eerie white text suddenly appearing on your television in the middle of the night wasn't a normal occurrence, that's for sure.

You shifted in your spot quickly, tossing your throw pillow across the couch. Were you lucid dreaming? Was Tally playing a prank on you or something?

Could it be that creepy fucker from the park?

Your blood pressure rose and the anxiety from earlier simultaneously crept its way up your spine. His eyes- it hadn't hit you until after the confrontation how bold they were. They'd been a warm hazel, but borderline red in the light. It chilled you to the bone, thinking those rubylike eyes were behind the screen at that very moment.

After a few seconds, it had shut off. Your heartrate couldn't have plummeted quicker. 

Did you accidentally fuck with some hacker guy? Some tech genius, maybe? A mafia mobster? Some powerful criminal of sorts? 

No, no. This isn't something to panic over. Worst case scenario, the weirdo was just messing with you for payback. You'd feel the edge of your table and reach for the remote, turning the monitor off a bit shakily. You'd be safer outside, probably. It was still only 11:30 or so. 

The convenience store down the block was still open. You decided that you could use that extra cash given in tips earlier to treat yourself to something. Even so, spending money just got your mind off problems easier than confronting them head on.

Quickly, without disturbing your resting cat, you grabbed ahold of a pair of room keys (with a self defense weapon intact as well) and slipped out the door.

It was nine steps down the hallway to the stairs, several dozen steps down, and six to get into the lobby. Nobody had been there besides a mail-tending janitor, so that saved you the need to converse with a neighbor. Your nerves were too frayed from earlier to talk to anyone that wasn't a cashier.

With a hefty push came a burst of city air- somewhat warm but a comfortable kind of air, the kind that settled in on you easily without a worry. The bustling atmosphere reassured you that no freaks would try to blow smoke in your eyes and get away with it now. It's not like you haven't dealt with assholes before- just that none of the assholes were quite as memorable.

But you had to admit, while walking with a slight bounce, you kinda hoped to see him again.

It was more of an unconscious decision. You couldn't decide if you just wanted to spit on his coat or stare at the guy a little longer. Maybe it came from a need to clarify what exactly he'd been doing, messing with you like that. He should start to pay up for how long he's been living in your head rent-free.

It was odd, but not uncanny for you. That's for sure. 

Your mind, despite having the tendency to wander like it was, snapped to the sign above you. It's not like it was a long walk, after all. Street lamps were always on around this area, having little to no residential spaces. It kind of spooked you, but in a way that made you giggle a bit to yourself. Nobody could see you, save for a stray truck down the road and the little old man working the store. 

You were briefly met with the dry scent of cheap plastic and bad air conditioning after stepping in through the front door. Kip was preoccupied with reorganizing his liquor stash, so you'd be fine to sneak past a pack of gum. Not like he cared much anyways. You'd been convinced the old man had a crush on you.

Weirdo.

You wandered through an aisle, snatching a pack of bubblegum and slipping it down your sleeve before loudly picking up a bag of your favorite snack. Kip turned, squinting with his dollar store reading glasses at your form. He'd grin as you wandered back up.

"Is that my favorite customer I see? You haven't been visiting often."

You'd smile back, eyeing him skeptically. "Tallulah and I were here just last Friday."

"Whatever. I'm old, I don't remember things anymore." He handed you the bag and rung you up, sorting through the register for change. "You ought to be safe out there. Who knows what gangsters are waiting for someone like you to snatch up."

You took the bag and began walking off, throwing back a quick, peppy reply. "Don't worry about me, Kip. I can take care of myself."

You'd wished later on that you would've listened a bit better to his advice.

The bell chimed and cut off as you strolled back in the direction of your apartment complex. Hazy orange street lamps cut through the dark of the streets, humming with electricity. You took notice of how quiet your surroundings were, picking up the pace out of habit. You let your mind be consumed by ideas of tomorrow's happenings.

Before you knew it, your body was swept and thrown brazenly against a cold stone wall. Whiplash rid itself through your limbs, fueled by a sudden rush of adrenaline. Your vision was blurry from hitting your head against the wall, but through dazed eyelids, you could make out a pair of bright red eyes, pale.. skin? 

No, no, no. That was a mask. What kind of purge shit was this? 

The shock had worn off temporarily after a few seconds. You'd attempt to duck under his figure and make a run for it, but he'd pinned and cornered you with little to no effort. Second choice was to start yelling.

"Hey! _Fuck off_ , man! I don't have mon-"

A familiar gloved hand slammed itself against your throat, nearly crushing your jugular in the process. What warm summer air you had previously been breathing was immediately cut off in one fell swoop. Clawing at the man's arms was futile. Through a strained gasp, you cussed and spat, but the masked man- ironically having a rabbit mask adorning his features- didn't let up. In fact, those vivid red eyes got even closer, almost as if you were a show he'd been amused by.

More force was applied to your throat, making your head feel light and almost bubbly. Just when you thought you'd pass out, he let out a muffled chuckle. If he hadn't been as close you might've missed it. Just like that, he let go of your neck and let your body crumple down. 

It took a good ten seconds to gain coherent thought again. When you finally had the strength to look up, you saw his full form. Oh, what a sight it was. He'd been kneeling forwards, one false bunny ear tilted forwards almost as if he was teasing you. He had his arms folded atop his dark slacks, clad in a full business suit. You could barely make out a rusty red stain by his breast pocket through the nauseating streetlight. 

He grabbed ahold of your head and pulled you up so you were making direct eye contact with the mask. A line of tears you'd never even noticed traced their way down your right cheek. 

He'd take his other hand, still covered in a glove, and took out a cigarette from his pant pocket. You'd followed every move he made, making sure that he wasn't going to hurt- well, you already were, that's for sure, but badly. 

The bunny mask shifted its way upwards to reveal a familiar jawline. Your brain, having just received blood flow once again, took a second to process the sight. He bit it between his teeth for a moment before reaching down and fumbling for a lighter. He held it out to you with his other hand still gripping the side of your head. 

"Care to light me up here, bunny? I need a smoke after you rudely interrupted it earlier." 

What an odd turn of events.


	3. RABBIT’S FOOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you didn’t even get to finish your microwaved dinner :(

Of all things to end up doing by the end of the night, you didn't expect to be sitting across from the guy at a downtown 24 hour ramen shop.

He'd offered for some explaining to be done, albeit vaguely. Some brief discussion, as he's put it. That was all. 

You should backtrack a bit, back to the incident beforehand.

It was.. nice of him to help you up off the ground on the street. Even though he'd been close to knocking you unconscious moments before, that is. Why? You weren't sure of that just yet. He'd be sure to clarify soon enough.

While walking, you spared a glance at his face. Long lashes provided a canopy for his almost cherry-red eyes. In the sickening city lights, they looked disturbingly bright. A few hours prior you could've sworn they were just warm brown. The man softly inhaled a breath of smoke and spoke through the exhale, which caught your attention. A trail of it escaped his mouth following every few words. "Your name is (Y/N). I know your last name, too, and your history. Documented history, to be clear."

You were tailing after the man like a lost dog, trying to keep up with his obnoxious pace. Your body tingled with a sense of fear you weren't even sure existed in that moment. All you knew was that you had to follow this guy. 

"Are you selectively mute or something?" 

His eyes were on you now- a sideways glare burning into your pupils. You glanced back down out of embarrassment. "You did just crush my throat," you'd hoarsely reply. "Hard." 

He hesitated on his words for a moment, taking the cigarette and plucking off the filtered end. He'd throw the rest of it behind him somewhere. 

You were a bit skeptical, so you asked, "What's the point of that?" 

Regret seeped in moments later when he placed the bit in his pocket. The man, still without a name, paused in his tracks. "DNA tracing."

He'd open the door before you. It hadn't hit you that you were a few streets down now, standing in front of a desolate restaurant. Dolion’s Noodles was the name, and even though the place was small and shabby, it had an odd charm to it. 

You took the gesture kindly, hearing his business shoes follow closely behind you. Nobody else was in the building except for a woman fixing a vending machine and you two.

He'd seat himself at a cheap booth. You cautiously perch across from him. Silence followed, the man's mask still intact but shifted to the left side of his head. 

"What's with the mask?" 

He made a face. Somehow he looked even more tired than confrontational. "Just an FYI, I don't have to explain shit, but I will to gain your trust. The mask is for securing my identity. I'd of been wearing it when you first saw me if it wasn't for the environment I was in. Observation requires blending in." He motioned to the distracted worker. "They never pay attention to who comes in and leaves. Another thing." He leaned back and cuddled with his glove. "If you were curious, I didn't speak when you first came to me because I'm not supposed to. But I needed to track you down for.. purposes. Plus, you've already seen my face. Not like talking would do us any harm at this point."

You mimicked his lax movements, feeling a bit more comfortable with the situation (yet the weariness hadn't worn off). "What about the CHOKING? That was doing harm." 

He raised a brow, almost as if he were surprised you didn't understand. "I had to keep you quiet somehow."

"And the smoke thing?"

He focused on his tie, fixing it to its proper length. "Fear tactic to get your attention."

You were feeling bold. "Oh, pretty sure you had my full attention, asshole. I think the shoving and suffocation was enough." 

He almost grinned, but it wasn't quite there. You noticed a little bit of stubble when his mouth moved.

The stranger folded his arms. "Feisty when you're upset now, aren't you? You didn't even like it one bit?" 

"No, obviously not. Fucking weirdo."

A silence enveloped the area between you two. His discontent expression and your irritated one said enough. He was hard to read, that's for sure, but you decided to continue the conversation. 

"But aside from the scary shit," you tried, "you're don't seem to be that bad of a guy. Honest. Maybe you're just bad at actual communication."

For some reason, that sent him. He closed his eyes and laughed heartily into his hand. His body said just as much as his words did. "You've got to be kidding me."

You folded your legs below the cheap metal table. "What? I'm being genuine. Trying to have real talk here."

"You're either dumb or very forgiving," he chimed back, setting both hands on the tabletop before you both. "You really consider being beaten up on the side of the street 'bad communication'? No wonder it was so easy to track you down."

You glared with as much malice as you could. The repair woman in the background slammed a tool against the surface of the machine, guiding both of your eyes in the direction of it. After a second, you turned back to him. "Enough with the banter. We couldn't have talked it out earlier before you slammed me against a wall? Who even are you?" 

He slowly shifted back to eye you in a cautious manner. "You know you wouldn't have listened. Asserting dominance is the go-to for what I do. You're crucial and.. contain information I could use. Intel and such.  
It might be easier to monitor if we have consistent communication. Do you know how hard it is to get information from someone you can't even talk to?"

You snorted, tired of the speech already. You just wanted to know what his deal was, and he was expecting so much from someone who could barely speak without constantly feeling a dreadful pain. "I do, actually. You're a difficult fuck."

"Easy with the language. You haven't exactly been all sunshine and flowers either." With just the sleight of his hand, he had your pack of chewing gum between two crooked fingers. "Perfect example right here. You should know stealing isn't nice, _'bunny'._ "

You tried reaching over to snatch it back, but he'd pull his arm away and place it gently in his undershirt pocket- the one with a much clearer questionable stain. It looked recent. "My name is (Y/N)." It shocked you less that he had a bloody mark on him and more that he knew Tally's nickname for you, but you'd save that for another time. If there is another time. It hadn't quite hit you yet how deep in this shit you were.

"I know." He bumped your foot with his firm shoe below the seats. For som reason, it comforted you. "I've already told you your name. Do you know mine?" 

His voice rumbled a bit, guttural yet soft. It made you internally sigh for some reason. "Paul? Rodriguez? I don't know. Not everyone has access to confidential records, which I'm assuming you do." 

His eyelashes twitched, shadowing the bags under his eyes. He must consider you harmless if he's willing to show his face to you in decent lighting. 

"It's Frank."

"Like hot dogs?"

He hesitated on his words. "Why the _fuck_ is that the first thing you think of?"


	4. BLACK CAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rain begins.

You'd push away from the creaky table, screeching your chair as you went. The repair woman turned nonchalantly, completely unconcerned with your presence. Still, you'd turned and checked to see how Frank reacted, only to be met with the same blank mask. 

He'd stood abruptly, demeanor changing almost entirely. Frank gave you a curt nod and motioned for your exit with a gentle sidestep. You followed his lead, a bit more comfortably this time. 

It had begun to sprinkle very faintly, the air more heavy than before with pollution and exhaust but it carried something like cold earth with it. It made you think of freight trains and old steel. The man in front of you, despite having very little of his features visible, gave off the impression that he'd been irritated, or at the very least just tired. His previously slicked hair was now drooping below his ears (both the rabbit ones and his actual ones), reminiscent of a wilting flower. It made you grin to yourself.

He'd turn to face you after a tad while, you having been spaced out during the walk. The man, as intimidating as he may have came off as, was almost.. _awkwardly_ posed. 

He possessed a slightly slouched posture, a swan-necked collarbone, uneven knuckles and his goofy looking mask to top it off. Put a little red nose on the end and he'd easily pass as a clown.

"Your stop." 

His voice startled you out of your head. For some reason, him speaking with the whole bunny getup made you feel ten times more cautious than if he'd been without it. He'd motion with a soaked glove to the quadruple doors, thumb out as if he were some hitchhiker. Your face turned up in a faint but off smile.

"You don't have to walk around in the rain, man," you began, half regretting the words when they came out of your mouth. Was it disturbing to invite a practical criminal stalker inside during a storm? Yes, without a shadow of a doubt. But was he at least nice to talk to and much nicer to look at? Even more so. 

He raised a hand like he was attempting to pause your words. He'd let out a deep breath, flattening out his tie with the same hand. "No. Don't worry about me just yet." 

"You're an absolute enigma," you'd giggle, knowing that, if you had been in that situation even a few hours prior, you'd of never been so nonchalant. "So hard to read. I mean, suit yourself, quite literally."

If he hadn't of been wearing the mask, you know he'd of been glaring at you for the clothing pun. Even without knowing the guy personally, too. Tally had her hints but he was.. difficult.

You'd begin to trot back inside, turning to see the sickly orange street lamps outside illuminate his absolutely drenched and darkened figure. From inside, with the AC, heating, and safety from the weather, you somehow felt above him. 

You couldn't blame yourself for wanting to have that feeling of superiority, either. The past few hours of your life have been odd to say the least. 

Nonetheless, the strangeness didn't bother you often, as long as you knew what you were getting yourself into was harmless fun. You didn't know anything about Frank except for his necessity to observe you and the fact that he only smoked Iolana cigarettes. An obscure choice, but still awful regardless. 

You contemplated on an idea for a moment. Worst case scenario, you die; but best case scenario, new friend. The chances were few and far between, since his intentions were blatantly clear, but you were an idiot. Not in a terrible way, just in a "let's see how this turns out" kind of way.

He'd been staring down at his phone, facing the building. You'd obnoxiously bang on the windows, gaining his attention as soon as he'd heard (which was pretty quickly for someone out in the middle of the rain. His hearing must have been immaculate).

You waved your hand towards yourself and the stairwell, him tilting his head back in minor confusion. He'd raise his hands, motioning to himself, then around, pointing and.. Oh, he was signing.

Of course he knew sign language. You weren't sure of what origin, whether it was ASL or BSL or some other form of dialect, but he was signing far to fast for you to understand. You dropped your hands to your sides and shoved a pointed finger in the direction of the building and he must have gotten the gist of it because he'd ended up jogging inside. 

You stepped back, folding your arms in front of you. "I don't know what you were trying to sign, dude, but I can't stand seeing you out there in that gross storm." He attempted to straighten out his suit cuffs, mask still intact.

He cleared his throat, dripping with rainwater. "My apologies. I think it'd be better for the both of us if I took shelter here." 

You nodded with a smug expression plastered to your face. He seemed to always be close behind, no matter the pace or circumstances. It freaked you out a bit. A few steps away and you were already past the stairs, hopping up with a new priority set in mind- _Impress Rabbit Man_.

You fumbled for your keys, digging for them and settling on the familiar shape in your bag. The door opened with a satisfying click and you promptly strolled on through with a damp set of clothes intact. 

He followed, standing like a renaissance statue beside your wide door. You rolled your eyes at the awkward man, sauntering over and swinging it shut. He shimmied the mask of shortly after, clearly unsure of his situation.

You flopped down on your cheap couch, shifting your head to see your cat, Venus, lapping up leftover ramen water. Cat parent instincts took over your senses.

"No, bad Vee! Bad!" You'd swat at her sable ears, watching as she scrambled off and into the nearby hall. Poor girl didn't understand the difference between her food and yours. 

The low rumble of a chuckle sounded nearby. Right, Frank.

You craned your head back and saw him removing his gloves tediously, folding them and setting them in front of a vent. Smart idea for such a weird guy. Then again, you weren't entirely sure who you were dealing with here. He seemed to let his guard down around you- much more so than before on that street. A good example of why you're still very on the edge about his presence. Part of you just wanted to be on his good side to avoid being murdered or interrogated. The other half took him as a goofy, slightly inept but interesting guy. 

He'd eye your apartment, watching Venus creep back out and into the livingroom. His lack of emotion not only made you feel even more uneasy, but also made you slightly regret letting him dry off in your home. He already knew where you lived anyways.

Frank, sleepy eyes and all, completely blew past you and to your cat. Venus gave him an equal amount of skepticism but curled into his crooked hands as soon as they reached her dark pelt. 

You won't even lie, that's really cute.

"I have a cat too," he mumbled, eyes still on Vee. "Name's Meow-meow. Sometimes Miaou-miaou if I'm in a Mediterranean mood," he'd add. "Little tabby bastard gave me a nick in my temple the other day. Your cat do that?" 

Even his speech had died down in professionalism once the mask was off. Must be some kind of work persona? You weren't sure. 

"Yeah, uh," you'd heave yourself up off the cushions, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside him and her. "Her name's Venus. I got her when the planet was in.. retrograde? My friend told me to name her that since she was some kind of gift or whatever, but really, the brat just sleeps and eats all day." You'd reach down and let her revel in the attention.

Frank huffed out a brief laugh, running a rough hand through his wrecked hair. The humidity probably got to him. You side-eyed the man, raising a brow hesitantly.

"I just find it odd," he stated, nodding and driving you into an even deeper state of confusion.

You hummed. "What?"

"You," he'd start, "are a superstition. A myth. You've got this cursed little black cat, an open umbrella indoors, a white lighter.." He raises a hand and let it clasp the side of his weary head. "It's almost like you're asking for trouble. A reverse blessing."

You leaned towards, cherishing the feeling of soft and dry carpet below your form. "I mean, as long as you need me for information, you'll make sure I don't get in trouble, right?"

His half-assed expression of assurance was the only response you needed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO real quick i wanna thank everyone who’s reading!! i’ve never had success in posting a story or art, so hearing positive feedback and funny commentary has made my day :.) frank is loosely based off of stonylip on tiktok’s interpretation and ihatescottpilgrim who has been such a good source of helpfullness recently <33   
> i’ll post consistent updates via my two tiktoks, bunnyboba/bunnyphobia, but mostly the first one :)) expect a new chap soon! and don’t be afraid to let me know if there are any errors lol


	5. VIS-A-VIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another day on the clock.

It took you and your new 'companion' a moment to adjust to the atmosphere of your apartment, but you two had settled into a comfortable silence. He'd sometimes ask a question, such as "who's this guy in this picture?" or "how are the neighbors?" to get a feel for his surroundings. 

You understood, responding as expected. Otherwise it was peaceful. Somehow even less awkward than the first time Tallulah and her brother visited. Weird how that works.

Maybe you two just had an unknown connection? He'd needed information from (or maybe even through?) you and you'd complied, appreciating the new interaction, but you knew you'd end up being a bit stressed out in due time. You were sure the thought of being constantly surveyed wouldn't settle well with anyone.

Anyone sane, that is.

You'd check the clock on your television, eyes widening. "Is it seriously already three in the morning?" You'd remark, watching as Frank rose from his crouched position with Venus. "You good?"

He'd turned in your direction, adjusting his tie with bare hands (which he was surely not used to doing in front of someone; the discomfort was apparent on his face). "Yeah. For your sake, I'm going to take my leave." 

His eyes met yours in a brief flash that seemed to have lasted a lot longer. Frank reached for the bunny mask, which had been facing upward on the edge of your counter. You didn't even realize.

"Sleep well. I'll see you around," he'd murmur, making a beeline to the door. Before you could even whisper a goodbye, he was out. An invisible weight was lifted from the room's atmosphere, almost as if his presence alone brought bad energy. 

It was probably your sleep deprivation talking. May as well get to that.

"Are you there, (Y/N)? Put on autopilot?"

You'd stumbled for a moment, dropping your pen. Tani had bumped you with her hip and asked a question to pull you from your thoughts. 

A few hours of your shift had passed of began by then. You gave Mully a quick explanation regarding last night, saying you had been with an old friend and time just slipped away, apologizing in advance if you seemed off at all. He'd shook it off and given you a thumbs up. What a guy.

After a brief rest that previous night, you'd woken with a new agenda in mind. Whatever it was Frank needed, you'd try to get it over with as soon and efficiently as possible. 

You kneeled over, wobbling on the skates momentarily before snatching up the fallen pen. "Sorry, Tani. Rough night. Had a lot of dumb shit to deal with."

She nodded at you with a contagious grin. "I get what you're saying. The crew and I," the girl motioned to where the rest were sitting, "have quite eventful escapades all the time, so we understand wholeheartedly." 

Her dad handed her a ketchup bottle from behind the counter before she turned back to speak to you. "Don't worry about making little mistakes. Even if you gave us the complete wrong order earlier, we find out more funny than irritating. I'm pretty sure Tricky would let you hit her with a car and she'd thank you," the teen giggled. 

Your face hummed with a sudden rush of heat. Honestly, it was surprising that you hadn't keeled over and died of embarrassment from that order mix-up. Mully reassured you that even their bot waitress made mistakes. Half of you thought he was being kind, the other half didn't believe him but appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

To be honest, the little restaurant was starting to feel like a second home to you. Although it was only your second shift, each regular had welcomed you with open arms so quickly. The kids even invited you to sit with them during your break, since they'd return from the city once you were off. 

You were doing your casual rounds among the newcomers, asking families how their food was and bringing checks to-and-from tables. A single person was seated at a lone booth at the far right end of the restaurant, the complete opposite of where Yutani and her friends frequented.

Naturally, you'd pull out your notepad and pen, smiling at the person who's features were covered by a menu. "Hi, my name is (Y/N), and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"It'd be a shame if this place didn't have any lemonade."

You recognized the voice before the menu had been lowered, showing your new acquaintance in full casual clothing. His hair, which you'd never noticed (most likely due to the beanie from yesterday) was slicked back yet looked soft to touch. An odd sight, that's for sure, but what concerned you more was how Frank was in public.

"Aren't-" you'd stumble for a moment, causing his brows to raise in confusion. You lowered your voice, throwing a glance back at the customers. "Aren't you like a secret criminal or some shit?"

"Oh, come on," he rolled his head back, dropping the menu and sliding it in your direction with a gloved palm. "Am I not allowed to get some food? Agents have digestive systems too, (Y/N)." He just barely quirked up his lip at your disappointed look. "Expect to see a lot more of me than you'd care to acknowledge."

Your eyebrows furrowed in response. "But what about my boss? This isn't some small ramen spot. Isn't your 'identity' compromised?" Frank stared at you with a dead expression, auburn eyes lidded.

"Mully Rodman? He doesn't have any cameras. Said in a BMX interview back in 1995 that the concept was supportive of corrupt governing." He'd motion around the building. "Look around for yourself." 

He was right- the place had zero surveillance. Still, there were people all about- people who could see him perfectly fine. But if he happened to know so much about your boss, somehow even more than you, it couldn't be that big of a worry for him that other people were around. 

It was almost as if he was untouchable. The idea made you grimace.

Your mind snapped back to the conversation at hand. "Whatever. You want a lemonade? What else?"

He'd raised a hand in assurance, maintaining that blank face of his. "I was just messing earlier, I've already eaten. Just bring me over a water and I'll be alright." 

You nodded, pretending to scribble down an order and skating off. His stare dug into your back like a set of talons as you made your way up to Mully's kitchenette. 

A good amount of time passed where you would haphazardly make your way to different booths, occasionally stopping by your "friend" to check in as casually as possible. Before you knew it, Mully gave you the okay for a break, and you were almost out the door before Frank had just so happened to interrupt and open the door before you. 

Of course, you followed, being careful to not trip down any steps after the man. He'd already pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with little effort before turning in your direction to watch you struggle down the stairs.

Once you hit solid concrete, you were fine, pushing off to circle around him in a friendly approach. "You know that's not good for you, right?"

"No, of course it's healthy. I do it for the taste. Reminds me of strawberries," he'd mutter sarcastically. Hey, a bitchy reply was better than being choked against a wall. It still shocked you how this seemingly omnipotent being of a man had nearly killed you only a day ago. Now he was standing before you, joking around in a public park. 

Time passes at an odd pace. 

"You may as well tell me more about you as an individual," he'd begun, leaning against a shrubbery wall. "I may know a lot about you but I will admit; I don't know you." 

You skated around to the other side of him, plopping down on a concrete ledge. "What if I don't comply?"

"I'll leak your search history." 

You glared with a smirk. "Fuck off, you would not do that. You know I was kidding." 

He crossed his arms, eyes fixated in the distance. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

You tried to get a read on him once more but it was so difficult to understand what he was feeling from his physical impression. You decided not to take any chances and elaborate. 

He seemed intent on listening, nodding along with your rambles about the city and school, but what could have been a very deep discussion was cut short when a pebble was flicked at you from above. 

Yutani was giggling with Jake by her side, waving you over. Tricky and Fresh picked up the rear but were too engrossed in a chat to pay any attention. 

Tani cupped her hands, shouting to you from the steps. "There's a free burger inside waiting for the hottest waiter! Come get it before Jake vores it." He'd sock her lightly on the forearm, talking about how she shouldn't use that word. You'd nod back at them, pushing off of the concrete to stand and glide forwards. 

"It's okay if I go back inside, right? You can find me if you need something," You'd ask, dusting off your pants before facing Frank. His focus was on the teens in the background who were too busy arguing over a word to notice his scowl. 

He'd taken a moment to reply, demeanor changing entirely. "Go ahead. I'll be seeing you."

You'd stare skeptically, agreeing and throwing back a quick goodbye before hopping up each step to reach Yutani and her friends.

She'd pat your shoulder once you made it up, chuckling to herself. "Good thing you made it. Jake almost left us to go vore your burger."

"Say vore one more time and I'm going to kick your shins in." 

The group erupted in a chorus of laughs, including you, before stepping inside one by one. A sudden urge to glance back in the direction of where you and Frank had been overcame you.

He'd been staring from the shade with his mask intact, red eyes like voids boring into yours. He must have noticed your change in attention, because he waved briefly with the downward tilt of his head to accompany.

For once, you didn't feel offput. It almost felt comforting to know he had been there. Almost.

So you returned the gesture, very faintly grinning before letting the door shut behind you.


	6. TAILS UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> out of the blue.

The following hours went past in a whir, most of them spent wiping down booths and scribbling down orders. By the time your shift was over, Mully was already cleaning up the kitchen and saying bye to the regulars. 

He'd beckon you over to the countertop, sliding over your check. "How much did you make in tips today?"

You reached into the pocket of your pants, pulling out a wad of mostly ones and fives. "About forty. Pretty good."

He grinned at you, patting the counter rhythmically before heading in the direction of his grills. "You're free to leave. Tomorrow should go just as smoothly, so try not to party as hard with your friend tonight! I'll have Yutani text you your schedule."

You'd reciprocate his smile, nodding and saying a quick goodbye at the door with your bag in hand. The air outside of the city had a tinge of exhaust and earthiness to it, stirred up by the rain from yesterday. 

Speaking of yesterday, a certain someone was perched on a bench outside, pretending to check his watch before glancing up at you. The skates you'd previously had on were shoved into the bag before you made your way outside, knowing how rough some sidewalks can be out here.

"Have you been out here all day? What are you, some kind of stalker?" You'd chuckle, hopping down each step with an energetic bounce. He stood and pat down his wrinkled pants. 

He replied shortly. "I have a life too. I just got back."

You squinted at him, trying to get a read on his tone, but alas, he turned away and motioned for you to follow. Alright then.

"Do you want to go get something to drink? I know a local cafe. I can just grab some coffees from inside," you'd extend the invite. He swiveled his head to face you, turning back around and keeping up his pace. 

"Sure."

"... So Fresh almost killed the guy. He deserved it, really- ruining his poor shoes. Jake was absolutely terrified, so I let them run around the garden for a bit and scuffle it out. Have you ever been around that place yourself?"

You were slouched over a metal table at a discreet location, some back alley place you didn't recognize but settled with regardless of its shadiness. Frank was typing something on his cellphone, having not even touched the espresso you got him. You yourself were already finished.

"Hey, everything alright?" you'd inquire, sitting up a bit further. His eyes darted up before moving to check his watch. Still no answer.

His silence was an odd change, that was for sure. Definitely different from his amusing behavior earlier. You'd settle with the conclusion that he was probably just having a bad day.

Frank suddenly pocketed his phone, scooting away from his seat and picking up his cup for the first time. You followed his lead and stood quite abruptly, pushing the table a tad and bumping it into the side of his thigh.

A splash of the lukewarm coffee landed both on you and the ground, soaking your workshirt. He cussed under his breath and quickly set down the cup, grabbing a (stained) napkin from his coat and dabbing it on your clothing. You raised a brow at the motion- it was very abnormal for someone to do, especially someone like him- but he didn't seem to find it odd, instead muttering a hollow apology. Had you both been under better circumstances, that moment could've been funny, perhaps even touching. It felt more irritating than anything. 

"Be more wary of your surroundings," was all he'd said before putting the napkin away and walking back to the street. You'd tail after him, hiding the spill with your crossed arms. 

Minutes passed and nothing was said. You were honestly fed up with the silent treatment. He'd put you through hell the night before, completely shaking up the day that followed. What made him think he could just waste your time and expect you to be okay with it?

"What the hell is your problem?" you finally began, trotting up beside him. His lashes twitched once more, eyes having shifted in your direction. "You're acting like you have a stick up your ass," you'd bite.

He was still expressionless while he replied. "I can't say."

"Why can't you tell me? I'm involved too, aren't I?" You stopped in front of the man. Instead of giving you his funky quirked lip and sarcastic glare, he avoided eye contact entirely. "That's why you came to me in the first place, isn't it? For information?"

You were both on a barren street, car horns blaring from afar. He'd frown deeply, pivoting away again. "It's complicated. That's all you need to know."

"It's not, though! How am I supposed to communicate with you if I don't even know what it is you want from me?" Your words made him stop in his tracks. Hey, he did say it himself the first night you'd spoken. Communication was necessary.

"Because _I_ can't risk you finding anything out that'd put you in danger!" He'd snap, whipping his head to face you with a scowl.

"I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself."

"Clearly not." He'd motion to your shirt.

"Whatever, just-" you let out a frustrated noise. "I understand if what you're doing is confidential, but you can't come barging into someone's life claiming that you need their cooperation with little to no explanation. At least lie to me or something."

"I have to fucking kill a kid, _okay_?"

He clasped his jaw shut, chest heaving once before he softened.

You huffed out a laugh, still processing his outburst. "That's your best lie, huh?" 

No response. He'd hold his head in his hands, eyes shut tight.

"Frank."

"What?" he snapped back. You thought back to the street yesterday and how intimidating he'd been then. "You know nothing about me. I knew this was a bad idea. The agency knew this would be a bad idea. Putting all of this shit on the line for a different approach. I got too comfortable."

You just wanted to understand his change of heart. "If it was such a bad idea, why did you drag me into it?"

You could tell he was holding something back. Instead of speaking his mind, he simply sighed and dropped his hands. His eyes seemed even more tired than before when they finally met yours. You still had zero read on how he was feeling. The man was practically a robot. "I can't let this get any worse."

You were fuming. "I'm trying to be genuine here, dude! Have some common decency and elaborate already! What the hell do you even mean?"

He'd step back, simply shaking his head. What was his point? Why did he even come to you if he was just going to end up turning on you so strangely?

_Who the hell was he?_

You shrugged, dropping your arms in a big motion. "So that's it?"

He'd lift his head, giving a 'look' like he wanted you to understand. Again, the man was practically a machine. So out of the blue; so unpredictable. Walking in and right out of your life.

You'd stride back in the direction of Skate Heaven to head home for the night. What an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFHGDJHF READING UR COMMENTS IS MAKING MY FACE LIGHT UP SM RN :.))  
> ive had a rough couple of days recently and writing is one of my few coping mechanisms, so knowing that people enjoy the shit im putting out really really impacts how im feeling rn <33 plan on seeing much, much more content!


	7. ANEMONE FLOWERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes amends are easier to make than expected.

The rest of your night was spent ranting and making half-hearted jokes with Tallulah on a video call. You'd been so pissed while stomping back to your apartment that it hadn't even occurred to you what you'd be having for dinner, so initially, that's what the two of you were discussing.

_("You're seriously such a spiteful little thing. You're like a human espresso with how bitter you are." "Tally, sometimes I wish I could beat you up through the phone, you know that?" "I'd like to see you try, shitlord.")_

Honestly, it was so hard to be vague with her. Although she was one of your closest friends in this town, you just couldn't bring yourself to tell her what you've been going through. Did you still explain it to her as sugarcoated as possible? Of course, you weren't that humble. After all, you were venting. Can't necessarily do that without an explanation.

"Honestly, your life is so much more interesting than mine. All I did today was clean up rabbit piss," she'd comment while you sorted through the pantry. "Give that guy a punch square in his "attractive" jaw for me."

You snorted, sitting with one leg dangling from the counter. "Oh, come on, you know that's not possible. The guy's probably left town by now. Completely erased himself of me."

She howled with laughter from the other end. "That's impossible! Who'd want to get rid of a ball of sunshine such as yourself?"

"Not helping, Lula."

Your phone vibrated midcall, pinging to notify a text. You picked it up and scrolled off of her videocam to check and ignored her complaints. It was from an unknown number. When you tried to check for the digits, they just.. Weren't there. 

You'd cuss to yourself internally, opening the message.

**_Thank you for not telling your friend_**

Of course the fucker had the audacity to message you only a handful of hours after he'd cut you off. And, again, of course he had access to your calls. Still creepy as hell.

_done with your cold shoulder bullshit?_

_because i sure am._

**_Come outside_ **

His message felt cryptic but you still wanted to be salty. 

_i thought you were done with this situation, at least thats what i was told earlier_

He'd replied faster than you'd anticipated. 

**_I'm serious_ **

You'd sigh frustratingly and extend your legs down to the ground. You pulled the tab of Tallulah's call back up, seeing her bop her head to one of her garage band songs.

"Listen, girl, I've gotta go real quick," you'd mutter into the phone. 

She hummed back in response, completely enraptured by her sketchbook. You couldn't help but smirk at the form of your good friend. You'd press the hang up button, rubbing your temples with both index fingers. 

Alright, time to get this over with.

You lightly tapped Venus with your foot before slipping on a pair of shoes and grabbing your wallet (just in case). Once you were out the door, you took your usual route down the closest flight of stairs, dreading having to talk to him again. What would he even have to say?

You stopped dead in your tracks, having a thought so shocking that you nearly went back to your apartment.

What if Frank was going to, y'know, kill you?

He'd already admitted to being a part of some underground facility. You already knew what he was capable of doing, with the hacking and whatnot. You barely knew the guy after all.

You'd remind yourself that you were just being pessimistic. The worst outcome probably won't even happen! If he were out for you, he wouldn't have messaged you. Even if you probably knew too much than you should've.

You took in a deep breath and set out down the rest of the way, clenching your fists before pushing through the doors. A chill wound its way through the atmosphere, contrasting to the warmth and security indoors. Somehow you found it consoling.

He was there, facing the street from beside a signpost. You'd stroll beside him, trying to make out what he was focusing on. 

The man cleared the silence. "You do deserve an explanation."

Your head tilted up to meet the form of a very emotionless Frank. You wanted to go off on him, to let him know how pissed and conflicted you were. But he was trying to extend an olive branch, so you kept quiet.

"I can't let you know much about me. All I'm allowed- _legally_ \- to say, which I'll elaborate on further, is that you're at a high risk of being hurt if you associate with me in any way." He'd place a hand on the back of his neck, fiddling with the short hairs absentmindedly. "I'm not monitored often due to the content of my job. I get shit done and that's it. You're the first person I've spoken to regarding this material since I could remember." 

You picked apart the movements of Frank's face when he spoke, taking notice of the way his lips curled up with each pronunciation, nose occasionally scrunching in an accidental snarl. His eyebrows were almost always lowered in a permanent glare. He must've realized you were observing him because he'd soften his expression, suddenly finding the pavement below interesting to look at.

"The fact is," he'd begin, breathing outward with extreme effort. "Your presence is enjoyable. I don't _want_ you to think you're in constant danger. People like you are too good for that anyways."

You'd almost immediately sputter out a laugh. He lowered his head, scanning your mannerisms. 

"Frank, shut the fuck up. I'm not scared of you," you lied through your teeth. "I understand that you have a risky lifestyle. You talk like you have the apocalypse pressed against the roof of your mouth, and if you say too much, you'll release it. I could care less."

He'd almost sigh out of relief; you could tell he didn't expect that reaction. To be honest, neither did you. What can you say? You surprise yourself sometimes.

You'd give yourself a quarter spin, feet tapping against the cracks and pebbles on the sidewalk. "So.. we friends?"

He debated for a moment. Or, that's what you got from his silence. Dogs barked in the distance and occupied the empty air between you two. Eventually he'd swing his head and face you, pulling the most exhausted grin you think you've ever seen.

"Sure, I suppose."

You gave him a satisfied 'hmph', stepping back a step or two. "Sounds good. Come on, stop standing there like an idiot. No friend of mine needs to stay out in the cold like this." He'd raise a finger to signal a response, but you'd turn and wander away while continuing. "We're going to Wal-Mart for a late dinner. And no, that's not up for debate."

If you told yourself a week ago that you'd end up sitting cross-legged on your countertop next to a masked stranger, you probably wouldn't believe it.

But, you see, life has a weird sense of humor. Odd circumstances like yours result in even weirder situations.

Which is where you were at that moment, holding the last piece of your favorite meal, watching Frank throw around a cat toy. At least Venus was enthused.

"Will I ever get to meet this Meow-meow of yours?"

He'd switch his focus from the toy to you, shoulders slack with fatigue. "Maybe. For now, I think this demon makes up for a whole colony."

You'd chuckle in response, watching as your feline pummeled down the faux raccoon plush. Most of that evening and night consisted of you and Frank discussing foods and city conditions. You told him about Tallulah and the kids at work, watching his physical feedback each time you switched topics. 

Aside from your skeptical conversation, the walk to-and-from your complex had been pretty decent. You were grateful that, before his explanation, you had grabbed your wallet in advance. The food hadn't been cheap, that's for sure. 

He'd eaten one of your energy bars and that alone. You'd joked that he was welcome to have whatever he wanted, considering the fact that he was as thin as a literal lamp, but he switched topics almost immediately. You decided not to dwell on it.

An idea struck you. You beamed at him.

"I don't like that face."

"You ever smoke weed before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 4:30 am wtf 


	8. PERSEID AIRSHOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like little bursts of aha! moments.

Frank would cease with petting Venus, blinking slowly while she bat at his fingers. "Is that just.. A random question, or..?" 

You'd place your plate beside the sink, still perched atop the counter. You weren't sure if it was just the boredom overcoming you or some other urge to get high with a stranger. Regardless, the offer was still out there. 

Tally was often inebriated when with you, having felt comfortable doing so since the first time you both hung out. Not saying she was addicted or anything- for someone as wild as her, she was actually pretty good with self control. Substance-wise, that is.

You raised your brows at him, hands placed on your crossed legs. "I don't know if that's something you do, but like.. I have some. You're here already, and it's not like you're gonna be high forever or anything." The little monster of a cat Frank was previously messing with skittered off, leaving you two to stare each other down for another moment.

You were almost positive he would say no. And that's fine! He seemed to live under a very stern lifestyle, but it didn't hurt to offer. The gesture itself couldn't possibly hurt anyone.

"Sure, why not."

His words caught you off guard almost immediately, only enhancing the grin you'd had on your face prior. "Really? You sure?"

He'd eye you with little to no hesitance. "If you think this is the most hardcore thing I've done, bunny, you're far from right."

You hoisted yourself off the countertop, prancing over to the coffee table. Scooting over to the far right side, you'd motion for him to follow- he reluctantly did so. You were poised with little care, one leg haphazardly dangling off the side of your couch. 

Reaching for a drawer-like tray underneath the table, you'd start talking yet again. "You know Tallulah- the first time she was over, she was absolutely fucked and it really broke the ice between us. Her brother Elias grows it for her but I swear it's safe. Helps me study after a stressful day, personally." He'd nod along with your words.

You grabbed a single joint, the paper having been reminiscent of arcade carpets. Eli gave the rolling paper to you as a Christmas prank but it honestly came in handy. Better than bland white. Really added to the aesthetic.

He looked doubtful, watching as you lit the end with a callous thumb. You'd watch him and hold it out for him. "You want the first hit?"

He'd breathe in, close his eyes, then speak.

"I don't see why not."

Despite living in the city, a few bugs and birds often made their way into the trees late at night. There might've been a cicada of sorts outside, chirping and cooing along with the cars. In any other case it'd irritate you beyond comprehension. Now it soothed you. 

Frank was beside you, sinking into your couch with even more droopy eyelids than usual. You'd kick your feet up, desperate for some sort of content to thrive off of in your giddy state.

Every few minutes, you would be able to hear the sprinkling of rain outside, pitter-pattering off of your fire escape. You were positioned lower than he was, so you got a pretty clear view of his face. His spaciness made you giggle and the sudden noise made him hum in question.

"Sorry. Your eyes are just so red. It's funny," you'd taunt, reaching up with limp hands to flick his earlobe. His nose flared for a quick second but he'd calm down just as quickly. You reminded yourself that the man still wasn't used to personal contact and kept it in mind.

"Real quick," Frank would sigh, lifting himself off the cushions. "We've gotta get some kind of noise going. That cricket outside is making me go crazy." So that's what it was.

Your gaze followed his slack form- somehow still composed and even a tad elegant with the way he held his shoulders. Still, he exuded the energy of a very, very baked man, no matter the effort.

"Do you have any.. hm." He'd stop midpace, facing your TV. "You like oldies? Frank Sinatra, Buddy Holly, yknow.. Elvis? Maybe even some Ella Fitzgerald?" 

You shrugged, swinging your leg to lie beside you on the couch. "I know 'em, just don't have any of their songs." 

"Hmm.. I do have one, but not really my taste. That's okay." He'd turn in your direction now, fumbling in his pocket for something. "Its the only song on this phone. Not one I prefer, but one that you might know." 

You'd stare half-lidded, focus lifting from his hands to his hair. It looked so, so soft. 

He snapped, nodding before placing his phone down. A somewhat familiar harmony kicked in- the speaker was at full volume, clear enough to be heard through your entire apartment. 

You propped yourself up, stretching into a standing position, bopping your head along. 

Each time we have a quarrel, it almost breaks my heart,  
Cause I'm so afraid that we will have to part,  
Each night I ask the stars up above,  
Why must I be a teenager in love?

"Oh, I think recognize this," you chimed, scooting out from behind the table. He'd give you a noise of approval.

"It's by Dion and the Belmonts," Frank replied with a hint of cockiness in his tone. He'd extend his arms above his head, hearing a satisfying crack in his joints.

You began moving your hips and legs to the song, spinning in a completely uncoordinated fashion. He watched you with a judgmental look, that typical lip quirk making its way back. You shimmied your arms towards him in a punching motion and grabbed ahold of his sleeve. 

"Come on, you play music during a sesh and expect to not dance?" You let go, still tapping your feet back and forth. "I don't know who you think I am, but that's not allowed in my home. Now get into the rhythm, you dumbass."

He stared you down, but gave up after a second, snapping with bare hands. You don't remember when he'd taken off his gloves- probably before his first hit, but who's to say. 

A moment later you were both dancing around like absolute idiots, you moreso than him. He was kind of just swaying, eyes shut but still content. You were hopping about like a drugged puppy, hair moving with each change in direction. 

You approached Frank, getting ahold of the very tips of his fingers and moving his arms back and forth, giddy as hell. He'd give you a tired grin- the first one you think you'd seen, but it might've been the weed speaking- letting go of one hand. You took the opportunity mid chorus to attempt to spin him, watching him comply and dip under your much shorter arm. The man took your somewhat smaller hand and did the same, watching you pull off an exaggerated display before him.

"Very smooth," he'd chuckle, allowing you to bow in return. 

A couple seconds later, the song stopped, giving you the opportunity to applaud his choice of music. "Entertaining. Thanks for that, you goofball."

He'd lift his head, moving to sit with his legs sprawled out on the ground a moment after. You followed suit, face up with your legs resting on the coffeetable. 

"I think the blunt's gone now," he began, tilting his head in the direction of your tray.

Your focus was dwindling, but you still responded. "Yeah, it was just a little nub a few minutes ago. Probably dead by this point."

The rain lulled your mind into a comfortable state, tapping against the building at an inconsistent beat. Frank was mimicking it, using his fingers to copy the cadence of that song. A very calming silence settled its way between you two, almost like a quilt, or a slow tide washing down your nerves. 

"(Y/N)," He'd interrupt your convoluted thoughts. "It's getting late."

Oh, fuck knowing what time it was. You were perfectly alright with where you'd been. "Need to go or something?" 

For some reason, you really didn't want him to. Frank lifted himself up and plopped down onto the couch, head resting on his right palm.

"No, not that. I can't trust myself to be out like this." You lifted your torso off of the ground, legs still propped up. "I was wondering if you were okay with me staying here, on this couch. Again, the agency doesn't really focus on where I am or what I do, so don't worry. They just care about.." His expression grew dismal. "Getting stuff done. So, you're not in danger if I crash here. But it's ultimately up to—"

"Again," you raised a hand, cutting him off. "Shut up. You talk so much when you're blazed. Honestly, you're fine, man, you can sleep here. Hell knows you need it." 

He'd give you another half-hearted smile, one that anyone else would barely consider a nice gesture. You'd been around him enough during the past few days that you could tell he was being real.

"Let me get a blanket," you offered, stumbling up before heading in the direction of the nearest closet. You picked a blue gingham comforter that you'd completely forgotten about, ambling back to the livingroom where Frank had turned on your television. You couldn't recognize the show, but he didn't seem to either. 

You tossed it onto his figure, seating yourself to where you were propped up against the armrest opposing to his side. 

He seemed a little bit confused at your presence, so you offered an explanation. Then again, you were both still high as a blimp, so it's not like you'd make much sense anyways. "I'm not tired yet, so I'll just watch some of this shit out here 'til I'm ready to sleep." He took a second to process what you said, nodding and shifting in his spot so his legs were folded together. 

You weren't actually paying any attention to the show, to be honest. You were still a little bit suspicious of his presence in your household like any normal person would be. Of course, he seemed to let his guard down around you, but he did make a good point not that long ago. 

You didn't even know the guy. None of his business, associates, interests.. Save for an odd fixation on fifties hits and stubborn cats, of course.

Speaking of stubborn cats, Venus had at some point made her way between the two of you, occupying the middle cushion and kneading the edge of Frank's blanket to rest on. You reached over with a tired arm to give her a scritch between the ears.

"I'm sorry." 

You'd switch your attention to the man after he'd mumble something, seeing his slumped form heave with each breath. A curious feeling loomed over you. "What?"

He'd continue a few seconds later, head falling even further into his hand. "Sorry about the things I've done. You barely know me and I’m already fucking everything up. You don’t deserve that."

You scoffed at him drowsily, almost retorting with another sarcastic comeback. You thought for a moment, though.. He was being genuine. You were both being genuine. 

With a heavy sign, you finally responded. "Thank you."

And, with that, he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sick  
> edit: LMAOOO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY “i’m sick and tired of the simpage etc etc” BUT ALL IT TYPED WAS IM SICK ALKDJSNFJS


	9. GREEN RAY PHENOMENA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe things will be alright after all.

You can't really remember how you ended up falling asleep, but the first thing that happened the following morning was not what you expected. 

Frank was snoring right beside you. 

You could've sworn you were just going to watch a bit of TV and head to your own bed, but alas, you were high when you made that decision, and high (Y/N) is NOT to be trusted. 

You did have a dream, though. It was weird and almost too vivid to seem incidental. You could recall sitting with your legs hanging over a billboard railing, arms folded before you. The billboard was high up in the sky; so high that you couldn't see anything below you. Someone was parallel to you- sitting on another billboard, albeit far away. You could remember just swinging your legs with the wind and staring out at the opposing structure before waking up. Maybe it was some kind of omnipotent symbolism.. some kind of sign or message. 

But you didn't find that to be the most important thing at the moment. Frank had passed out while half-propped up, head tilted slightly to the side. Venus has claimed the plaid blanket covering him, curled up in a compact loaf on his leg. He looked so peaceful for such a usually somber guy. And he was surely not a quiet sleeper.

You were honestly glad he'd even felt comfortable in your presence. He didn't seem like a people person, really- and, frankly (get it?), neither were you. At least you could be lonely together for a while.

You'd curled up on the other side of your couch, using the arm as a makeshift pillow. Oddly enough, the only part of your bodies that were touching were your legs, considering how small your cheap couch was. But the most surprising thing of all? The fact that you'd received the majority of the blanket at some point in the night. When you shifted back up in a sitting position, you noticed that only one of his legs was covered, Venus acting as a paperweight.

Actually, scratch that. What surprised you the most was how late in the morning it was. You gave the clock above your TV a double take before panicking.

"Shit," you'd mutter quickly, throwing the comforter off of yourself and standing with little to no coordination. Your knee bumped into the table, rattling something below it. Frank flinched rather violently at the sudden noise, startling Venus awake. You weren't too worried about her, though, because she almost immediately settled back into his form. 

He'd immediately fix his posture, patting down his shirt absentmindedly. You could hear your little gremlin of a cat purring from where you stood. She must like him a lot. 

"Good morning," you'd hum out, stretching briefly before slouching again. You didn't necessarily feel like shit but you were surely tired. "It's already nine thirty, so I think I'm gonna have to leave. You can.. uh, stay here if you need to, or just leave when you want, really." 

He'd sit with his lips parted, thinking for a moment about your words. "I can just get up and go, you know."

You sped your way into your room, keeping the door cracked slightly before switching shirts in the most rushed motion you could manage. Your bag from yesterday still sat untouched at the foot of your bed, allowing you to snatch it up in a second. 

"I still haven't seen you eat something proper since I met you, dude. You can't live off of Nature Valley protein bars and cigarettes," you threw back at him, still rushing back and forth to get ready for work. He'd glare at you with a raised brow, and you were sure that he was thinking something along the lines of 'watch me'. Mid-panic, you'd pause in your steps beside the couch. "At least grab something to munch on. Do it for Venus."

Frank shot you an exasperated look, rolling his eyes before standing "You're really not worried about me being here alone? I can't tell if you're being kind or dumb."

"I think you and I both know you could get into a house without breaking a sweat if you wanted to." You creaked open your front door, twirling your head back around to eye him. "I'm not that worried, anyways. I'll just sic Vee on you and you'll be dead in seconds."

The sky, centered bright cerulean, faded out along the horizon like a bleached watermelon crust. It made you think of your dream- the billboard and your friend across from you. At least you thought it had been a friend.

Enough about the dream, though. You were still a tad woozy from the previous night and it was apparent by the way you held yourself. You couldn't of ran faster through the front doors of Skate Heaven if you wanted to. 

Yutani was sitting at the bar area, distracted by a device. As soon as she noticed someone had entered, the girl was already up and out of her seat, absolutely shimmering with an energetic smile. Natural morning people like that never ceased to amaze you.

"Took you long enough," she joked, balancing on her toes before rolling back into her heels and back again. You sighed and gave her the best mirrored grin you could. 

Her dad emerged from the main kitchen, eyes as bright as always. "Well, we thought you weren't gonna show for another hour! Surprise, surprise." 

You could tell they weren't too bothered by it, but you sure were. "Look, I was with someone— Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm probably the worst employee ever, it's just that him and I were up late and—" Mully snorted, squinting at you behind the counter. You immediately held your hands up in defense, face flushed with a rush of blood. "No, oh _god_ , not like that, man! I'm so sorry, ugh—"

Your boss waved his hand in a dismissive motion. "Don't worry about it. The only customers we've had all morning were bitchy truck drivers and Tani's friends."

The mentioned teen pat you on the back lightly, still focused on her tablet. "He doesn't wake up 'til twelve some days, so we understand."

For some reason, the idea of Mully- the man who was legally your boss- being a night owl like you made the situation seem much calmer. You appreciated their effort to make you feel welcome more than anything and gave the duo a curt nod before strolling away to put on your skates.

It may have been the obvious sleep deprivation that made you think this way, but your shift seemed much shorter that day than any other. Perhaps it was because Frank wasn't around to stare daggers into your spine at any given moment, but that was just a fair guess. Before you even knew it, your shift was over and Mully was slipping you a fat check for your work. 

("Next time you can just text Tani and tell her you'll be late, we don't mind. And tell your guy friend that he can't keep our best employee from working!")

The ride home was smooth and brief, but something tugged at you on the inside, almost instinctively. You wanted to see Frank. You wanted him to stay, and you really had no idea why. Again, you didn't even know him.

But you really, really wanted to.

Of course, he wasn't there, but traces of him were left in his wake. What seemed to be bread crumbs were sprinkled on a sticky note, but other than that you couldn't tell that he had even been there. The blanket was folded and nothing had been left out. Even your goddamn rolling paper was stacked and folded back in place!

You pried the sticky note from your cold countertop and brushed off the crumbs for the floor to enjoy. His handwriting was scribbled and bold, almost chicken scratch, but not in an unpleasant way. The lettering almost seemed forced. It read:

THERE IS A CERTAIN FEAR THAT ACCOMPANIES EXISTENCE AND THE WAY IN WHICH PEOPLE COEXIST WITH IT IS IMPORTANT. THE WAY YOU TREAT ME AS AN ACTUAL PERSON IS IMPORTANT  
THANK YOU 

You'd let out a breathy laugh. What a weirdo.


	10. THREE ON A MATCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, seriously, what detergent does he use?

Tallulah had texted you about an hour after you'd gotten home, explaining how she was getting an extended weekend and deemed to take you out for some "real food". Her definition of real food scared you- and for many reasons. You'd admittedly laughed out loud after hearing the bit about her bosses being caught having an affair with each other by her and another waitress.

_literally the only interesting thing that happened to me at work is when i saw that hot guy smoking and that's it_

_heart been broke so many timez 💔💔_

You audibly groaned at her dry response, mind switching back to Frank after pushing aside your phone. You felt odd, but not in an unsatisfactory way. Just knowing that you'd see him again made you internally sigh with relief. 

Your phone vibrated again, pinging with two consecutive notifications. It was Tally, obviously.

_meet me @ kips i wanna overdose on caffeine 2nite and i j know ur craving some snacks_

_he only gives free shit to u because he thinks ur hot seriously help me out here_

Ah, it's not like you weren't doing much anyways. Your usual perch between a couch cushion and your cat could be retired for some shenanigans with Tallulah. 

So, you were decidedly off, but not before slipping on a pair of old running shoes and grabbing a small backpack. You were thinking about getting something to share with the skater kids tomorrow. 

The lobby was a tad busy with neighbors exchanging small talk about the city, talking about politics and such. You had no interest in engaging, despite having a few people who lived down the hall wave at you. You weren't an asshole by any standards! Just anxious to get the hell out of there and away from people.

Okay, that did seem a bit asshole-y.

But it was probably worth it to leave as soon as possible. Your block looked like a scene straight out of some indie slice-of-life film— golden, hazy and just the right temperature to not be uncomfortable in a pullover, which was what you had on. The sky, although it was absolutely ready to pour at any given moment, was splashed in a plethora of pinks and reds. Not a usual sight to be had in your city.

You decided to walk once more, taking the long way around the blocks in order to avoid evening traffic. Rush hour was never a fun experience. 

It was about five minutes later that your friend texted you, confirming she was outside the store with Gideon. An image was attached of the lizard on her upper arm, dressed in some costume of a character from some game. You texted a quick reply back, estimating that you were maybe a street away before shouting to your left caught you off guard.

Someone, _something_ , flung into you, sending you down into the shadows of the alleyway. The previous feeling of safety and comfort immediately dispersed. And, to make matters worse, it absolutely reeked on the ground. You winced at the feeling of gravel digging into your elbows and calves, just knowing your shirt was now torn. Sucks to suck, you guess.

"Wallet," a delinquent motioned, waving a sizable pocketknife in a circular motion. Two others stood back at the mouth of the alley, faces covered by cheesy dollar store masks. It was hard to take them seriously, but the kid did have a weapon. You fumbled around in your pockets for it, watching from your peripheral vision as the trio grew antsy. 

Your hands, although they were firm with assurance, came out with nothing. Oh, God, of all times you were to leave it at home, it had to be today?

An older woman stepped up hastily, kneeling over and grabbing you up harshly by the collar. She'd speak with as much malice dripping from her tone. "Are you dumb? Hand it over." 

Your eyes met hers from behind the mask. They were nothing like Frank's. 

What the actual fuck? Why is _that_ the first thing you think of? You're in the middle of being mugged, for Christ's sake! This stranger was literal seconds away from beating you up!

The swift sound of the butt of a gun coming into contact with skin and bone sounded from behind the woman. She whipped around, giving you a chance to escape. You'd scramble away, desperate to get to your feet, but she took immediate notice and shoved you back over. Your head dully rapped against the concrete. Can you just catch a break already?

No, no you can't. 

"Who the fuck are you, prick?" her raspy voice growled out, turning to challenge whoever it was that interrupted.

Unmistakable bunny ears cast a shadow over the brick surface beside your head. You didn't even have to look up to know who it was, but you did anyways. 

Yeah, that was Frank alright, suit-clad and mask intact, standing in full glory.

The criminal before you two leered at him, swiping with a butterfly knife messily. You had to admit, for a group robbers, they did a lousy job at.. well, robbing. He had the woman in a chokehold after a moment, watching as she elbowed his torso. You were seconds away from standing and calling the police, but you reminded yourself how lousy the local authorities were too. Plus, every muscle in your body wouldn't let you in the first place.

The mask leaned in your direction. It's eyes were almost swallowed in black from the shade of the alley. The closer you looked, the more you felt.. unsafe. Seeing him press a pistol to the chin of a random woman was burned into your retinas. 

"This won't be pretty. Don't look."

You squeezed your eyes shut as instructed, face screwed up in anticipation. 

Thud, rustle, _bang_ , thud.

Your ears rung from the deafening silence that followed, but when he tapped you on the top of your head, you decided it was safe enough to look. Sunlight flooded its way through half of the alleyway, catching on a fresh puddle of what you only assumed to be blood. You were still on the ground, so you could see the woman's figure against the shaded wall. The two younger punks were passed out on the sidewalk. You couldn't imagine being hit by a blunt object once would hurt them that badly.

"I'm sorry about that."

You almost forgot he was even there. You'd raise a hand to rub where your head hit the pavement, your hand coming back damp. He looked so, so tall while standing above you like that. Somehow, your brain was still processing what just happened, playing the events out like a ruined movie reel. He'd reach down, facing you from his stiff position. You took it as an offering of help, reaching with the hand that didn't have blood on it and letting him pull you up.

"Are you okay?" He'd say softly, letting your hand fall to your side. His gun was tucked away somewhere- you didn't even see a trace of it. 

Actually, that was a lie. The splatters on his clothes were as clear as day. It reminded you of the sky from earlier, just more morbid. 

You took a second to respond, nodding anxiously. He'd give you a cursory 'hmph', turning and stalking off in a uniform fashion. You didn't know how else to respond, so you simply followed, eyes soon straining when the sun hit them.

You both walked in silence for a good minute or so, but a bench soon came into view. Frank watched you collapse onto it wearily, doing the same after a second and shifting the mask to the right side of his head. 

_That couldn't be comfortable_ , you thought to yourself. 

"I was in the area," the man suddenly said, hands folded before him. "Have to keep tabs on you, so I saw your text and noticed you weren't with her after you said you'd be."

You rubbed off the rusty blood from your palm, trying to not focus on his seemingly stained shirt. He must either have incredible detergent or a ton of button-ups. 

He tipped his head at you, making eye contact from a lowered position. "You're a nice change of pace." 

For once, you didn't want to scoff at his words. You didn't want to laugh and make a joke. You honestly believed him. But why the hell did he even want to be around you? What was his purpose, if not to just get an insight on something that he hadn't even explained fully yet? It confused you so, so much.

Everything in you told you to run, to yell, to scream, to _leave_. Your whole body had the feeling that this was wrong. But you stayed there, staring at him, desperate for some kind of justification for why. 

You took in a deep breath, holding it shortly before letting it out. "I don't understand you."

He kicked a leg out, shrugging. "You don't have to if you don't want to." 

"I do, though," you pleaded, far too tired to argue. "I want to know why you're even in my life. What do you want from me?"

Frank stopped, no longer meeting you eye-to-eye. You didn't think he'd even reply.

"Not here. Not now." His voice was low. "But I will explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOOO ITS 4:20 AM


	11. PASSING A GRAVEYARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nostalgia doesn’t really feel the same when it’s with someone new.

When people think of having a day off, usually their idea is to kick back and relax with no distractions. And for some, their off-days may even be spent organizing a room or doing paperwork. 

You clearly weren't a normal case. 

Apparently, Mully and his daughter had headed off to a robotics convention the night before, apologizing via text about how abrupt their disappearance had been. You completely understood, having plenty of spur-of-the-moment experiences yourself. 

Plus, you really needed to gather your thoughts regarding the past few days. Part of you hoped that Frank would come to you sooner than later.

Speaking of that— you were incredibly lucky to have him help you out of that situation yesterday. It hadn't hit you until later how dire your circumstances were. 

You could've literally died and that motherfucker stopped it. Of course, he didn't really execute it in a protagonist vigilante fashion. You weren't living a slice of life novel. To put it as an easily understood metaphor; you were a sparkly piñata and God was a child with anger issues at his birthday party. Also, the kid found out his parents were divorcing. ALSO also, you were full of his favorite candy.

And, fuck, that kid played baseball. He hit _hard_. 

Nevermind all that. You had a day away from work to re-evaluate things and perhaps even go see Tallulah to apologize for not showing. If you told her you were nearly mugged, she'd witchhunt the two kids and burn their houses down. You were able to come up with an excuse while Frank took you home.

At the moment, it was kind of patronizing to be chaperoned like that. Of course, you can't really pick and choose how you get saved. It only got through your head that he was ensuring your safety the very next morning. Which was where you were at.

You woke up with the taste of metal on your tongue, limbs still weak from the evening before. To say you felt like shit would be an incredible understatement. 

You still took care of yourself, though. Showered, ate, fed the cat, all of it. As much as your body begged for a break, you had to keep moving in order to think properly, despite feeling like you'd downed a bottle of calamine.

It wasn't until about eleven in the morning that you'd received a text. The optimistic side of you hoped it was Tally, but alas. 

_Come outside, bring your wallet_

Was the guy ever even a bit casual with the way he spoke? Frank didn't even have a contact and you'd know it was him. He was always so uncanny.

_why omfg im literally just vibing_   
_you can come inside_

_No, I cant_

Can't your ASS. He'd already robbed you of peaceful time at work and an easy week, and sure, that sucks. But taking away your leisure day? That's crossing the line.

_Were going somewhere  
Where  
Wear  
We're  
Duck  
FUCK  
Sorry_

Nah, you can't stay mad at him. 

You'd stand from your chair, cracking your back and fixing your posture. Wherever you were going, you'd go in pajamas. Blue plaid pants and a black shirt would be fine. 

You made sure to snatch up your wallet this time, proceeding to stuff your phone in the pocket of your baggy pants. You'd reach over to your sink where Venus was settled, give her a quick scritch on the forehead, then stroll out to the hall.

Only once did you happen to trip up on your way out, and that was due to a poorly placed Amazon package. Very little in you actually cared, though. Otherwise it was just a few seconds 'til you were outside the complex. 

No rabbit mask. No suit. No man. He'd better not be fucking with you. That didn't last long. 

You didn't see Frank at first, but definitely heard him.

"Took you long enough."

He was right fucking behind you. You flinched, swinging your head to face him out of fear. He smelled like stale smoke. When you met eyes, it hit you. 

Frank killed someone yesterday. Right in front of you. A murderer stood literal inches away at that very moment. A cat-loving, freckled, sleep-deprived murderer.

His expression softened quickly, probably realizing how strange he'd been acting. The man cleared his throat and stepped back. "Are you okay?"

You didn't fully turn in his direction, instead posed towards the sidewalk with your hands in your pockets nonchalantly. "Yeah, I'm okay. Where we goin'?"

His voice lowered even more than usual. "Somewhere that we can talk." 

Another thing you needed to understand about Frank was how absolutely spontaneous he was. A 24-hour ramen shop was weird enough, you'll admit. But seriously, was it a goal of his to be as weird as humanly possible?

The city was quite dismal, clouds overcast to leave no trace of the sun. It reflected your feelings quite well, actually, while you were following Frank. You wouldn't say follow as much anymore. The two of you were usually side by side, weaving through some pedestrians. If it weren't for last night, you'd maybe even feel like equals.

About that.. Did he plan on going somewhere discrete like he said yesterday? You were both getting quite close to the bigger metropolis area, and you honestly doubted that was less monitored than where you had been previously. 

Green shrubbery and ivy traced the wall beside you in turn for windows and doors. You knew where you were- and it was NOT discrete.

Delorean Mall. God, it was the thriftiest, shabbiest place you've ever been. The fanciest store inside was too cheap for even Tallulah. 

A part of you hoped he'd skim past the entrance, but of course his dumb ass pushed against the door and strolled right through. 

The scent of cheap plastic and a chinese buffet immediately hit your nose. It made you think of 99 cent stores and Chucky Cheese— no, not even that. An abandoned Goodwill.

Somehow, though, the place fit Frank well. The way his stark, businesslike figure contrasted to the bright interior almost made you forget he was a straight-up criminal. He just looked like the nerd you danced with while high.

His feet hit the granite flooring obnoxiously, switching to cheap carpet a few moments later. You'd gaze at the skylight above, seeing a bird perched on one of the lights. It was either a very pale dove or a seagull.

"Are you coming?"

Frank spoke abruptly, grasping your attention from the intricate ceiling. He'd had his mask on for the majority of your walk, so it shocked you to see it suddenly placed to the side. Only one of his ears poked out from the mess he considered hair, the other being covered by his bunny mask.

You'd trail after him, watching as a middle aged mother chased after her son behind you. It was such a clusterfuck inside.. What were you even _doing_ here?

He'd take a seat beside the trademark carousel, you having followed suit.

The black false metal chair was cold, but not uninviting. It reminded you of the night you met him at Dolion's Noodles. Of course, the mall smelled like straight up chlorine and was much more busy, much different from that placez

He'd face you, eyes cast in shadows from the paled lights above. Faint colors danced across the surface of his skin, reflecting from glass mosaics on the spinning carousel. 

"There's zero surveillance here. They only have one security guard and I know her. People don't really pay attention, and if they do, it's easier to get rid of a memory than footage. So," he'd heave his chest, imitating a laugh, "don't _worry_ so damn much. You look like you just committed a crime."

Ironic of him to say, considering yesterday's events. And pretty much every day on that note. But you weren't here to attack him; you were here for an explanation.

He'd take note of your blank expression and suck in a breath of air, talking over the mall ambience from the background. "I'm not really supposed to tell you anything. My superiors don't even recommend contact. Surprisingly, this is one of the only blind spots they have. It's like an 'eyes everywhere' kind of situation." He'd fiddle with his fingers again, cracking his crooked knuckles. "My job is my life. I'm the eyes. And, on occasion, the act."

You leaned back in the chair, hands limp on your lap. Some of this didn't surprise you, actually. You were just glad he wasn't some mafia mobster.

"I'm good at my job, that's for sure. I know things and I see things. I rarely do shit that isn't accordance to missions." His brows narrowed, head slightly tilted to stare at the merry-go-round. "Yesterday wasn't relevant to what I'm talking about. I did what I had to as a human being."

You cut him off, tone lightening. "But you still killed someone, didn't you? They were a human."

He lowered his neck even further, only giving you a view of the bridge of his nose and eyelashes. "It's nothing I'm proud of, it's just what I do. If you're so shocked that I was there to help, I don't know how you're going to react to.. The rest of this."

You snorted, giving him an exaggerated shrug. "What does that even mean?" 

"Remember how I said I have to kill a kid?"


	12. 777

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes explanations aren’t all that necessary, are they?

You'd hesitate, but nod nonetheless. Frank folded his arms on the table before you, black gloves clenched together. 

"You don't deserve to be lied to, but if you'd rather me lie, I can think of something." You noticed a watch tucked into the loose sleeve of his left arm. Odd how you'd never seen it before. Then again, you didn't see the gun on him yesterday, either. 

You sighed passively nonetheless. "You've become an important part of my life now, so I want to know the baggage you're bringing in with you. You know that. No lies here." 

He'd pause, almost as if he wanted you to say yes. A hand trailed its way through his tousled hair in what you thought was frustration.

"Okay." He sat up further, enough for you to see his eyes. They looked practically red from the saturated atmosphere. "You started working at Mully's a few days ago. Technically four, according to the paperwork. His daughter and her friends frequent the place quite often. You've been acquainted with them already." That wasn't a question, but it was phrased like one. "I take my job seriously, as most would, with the exception of you and your weird skates."

You both chuckled, but frowned after a moment. It was not the right time for a joke and he knew it. You'd appreciated the effort, though. 

Frank still continued, mimicking your expression. "When things.. go wrong, I tend to take it personally. I can't let anyone get in the way of what my superiors need, and what they need is what I do. Shit doesn't tend to get done when something intervened and it takes a toll on everything I live for." 

You shook your head, gaining his attention. "Talk like a normal person, Frank. I can barely understand you and your cryptic vocabulary."

He deadpanned. A child screamed in the background, but neither of you turned to look. The world was deafened at the moment. 

"Jacob Bressler."

You stared him down, unsure of what he had been implying. The silence had been tense for no reason at all, sitting there like a taut string connecting you and him.

He looked physically uncomfortable, but elaborated. "Skater kid. Artist. The one with the eyebrows."

"Hm? What about him?" You weren't really one to assume the worst right of the bat, so you simply didn't. You also just wanted Frank to be forward for once. 

He'd pinch the very top of his nose, spreading his hands out in a fairly pressed manner. He spoke through clenched teeth, so you didn't really understand him.

"What did you say?"

His hand slapped down dramatically, followed by his much clearer reply.

"I have to kill Jake Bressler."

He'd avoided eye contact, breaking the line of tension between you and lifting his hand out of embarrassment. At least he was giving you time to think. Of course, you couldn't really do that at the moment.

You'd simply stand, screeching the chair obnoxiously behind you. He'd raise his head in question, bunny ears on the side of his head swaying. You began to slowly walk off, heading directly for the entrance. Frank reached out for you, standing awkwardly and following.

"What are you doing?" he'd ask in a hushed tone, spinning you around by lightly grabbing your shoulder. You weren't used to him being so close to you. The place where his hand made contact tingled in a strange way, sending mixed messages to your brain.

You folded your arms, staring at his neat tie. "I just don't understand why." 

"That's because you don't have to," Frank would retort, almost as if it should've been obvious to you. "All you need to know is what I told you, and that's more than I've ever attempted to explain."

You glared from your angled position. Why do you even think I need to know?" 

"Because I'd rather tell you the blatant truth than let you sit back and see for yourself! You're not a bystander in this situation, (Y/N)." Frank splayed his arms out to further accentuate his statement.

The mall would've usually made you think of nostalgia, but all it did was further your nausea with its disgustingly vivid colors. 

"Only thanks to you, I am involved!" You'd add, exiting the mall promptly through the heavy doors. He'd trot after you, still speaking.

"You'd be involved regardless of how I went through with my mission. I'm nothing but a pawn."

"Oh, don't humble yourself." You spat your words at him a tad harsher than intended, watching as his brows screwed up in surprise. The breeze around you swept what comfort you'd held away in a mere second. 

You could hear everything. Rumbling cars, rustling leaves, murmurs from inside the mall. Frank gripped his fist at his side, letting go after a moment. 

"So that's how you think of me now? That's the treatment I'm getting?" He'd quip back bitterly, head slanted to the side. You were slightly above him due to the sloped sidewalk, almost even eyesight-wise. 

"You can't sit there and look me in the face, telling me you're going to murder someone, then expect to gain _respect_ from it." You'd jab your hip out, one hand in your pocket on your wallet.

He'd throw his hands up, mouth hanging open with a lack of a response. The eyes of his mask met yours for a moment. Surprisingly, his facade could show even without it on. 

You anticipated another one of his comebacks, but it never came. He seemed to spiral down, finally being able to express how he was feeling outwardly to you. You could notice the distinction of Frank from the first day you'd met and now, and wow. He had opened up.

You sort of wish he wouldn't have, but beggars can't be choosers.

"So that's it? You've been using me to get an eye on Jake, and what exactly do you expect to happen once it's done?" He winced at something, teeth bared slightly. "You think this time was going to be any different? Because from what you've told me, I don't think it is. Did you even stop to think about anyone else? Yutani? Their friends? His family? Me?" 

"He only has a mom," the man before you would mumble.

You'd shrug. "So you want to take away her only son? You're _okay_ with that?" 

"Do you fucking _think_ I am??" Frank would shoot you a resentful scowl, a gloved hand reaching out to lean against the ivy-wound wall beside him. "It's a part of my life. I have to carry that burden."

You stood vacantly, adrenaline surging through your veins. "Carry it without me. I doubt you'll get far." 

The last you'd seen of him was how shocked and upset his eyes were. Honestly, you couldn't find it in you to care as you stomped off to spend the day alone.

Yeah, today would definitely be spent reevaluating things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally the only shit i did while writing this was 1.) listen to mother mother, and 2.) make earrings out of stuff i borrowed from hobby lobby ❤️


	13. MANEKI-NEKO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet tally.

The last thing you were about to do was lie about your emotions to Tallulah. Part of you wanted to, really.

But, ugh, there's no denying that you were upset. And conflicted. And angry. And maybe even a little bit terrified. Fuck, you didn't know what you were feeling.

Should you call someone? The cops would be useless since no crime had been committed yet, and you're pretty sure they're quite familiar with that group of kids. Would you be able to tell them they're in danger? Given that they'll believe you, and if they do, they'll actually listen. Jake didn't seem like the type to heed warnings very well.

You'd decide on it soon, but in the meantime confide in your friend. The friend who was, at that very moment, pounding on your door with no hesitance.

At that moment, you'd been checking your face for any breakouts. Your life had been quite stressful, so it wouldn't be surprising if some pesky little thing popped up. It’d only been a day since you’d seen Frank.

You'd stand up straight and fix your loose top, speeding to the door all the while being serenaded from behind it. Some variant of The Girl From Ipanema. 

Of course it had to be an oldie. You were beginning to wonder if everything reminded you of him, a guy you’d only known for a few days at most. 

You’d swing open the door to be met with a hot mess of a human being. “Dude, holy shit, it's literally been forever since I've seen you!" She stood with her arms out, bleach-dyed pink hair bouncing with each movement. Tally was probably the most outwardly expressive person you’d ever seen, with her bold makeup and expensive clothes. Not like she bought them at their original price, though— the girl rarely spent over twenty bucks on anything. She just loves thrift stores. And theft. 

You’d giggle, visibly tired. “It's been like a week."

"Doesn't matter, that's too much.” She’d whir right past you and to Venus, who was behind your legs. “You have tea and I KNOW IT." 

You'd debate on what to say. She tended to overreact, no matter the context of your situation. “I mean, yeah.."

"Come on, come _on_ , you can tell me!" Tally would plead while you shut your door. You really hoped none of the neighbors scared about how loud she’d been earlier.

You’d take a moment to respond, crossing your arms with a sigh. She was crouched beside the cat, the two sharing the same puppy-eyed expression. 

“Alright, alright.” 

Tallulah sprung up, carrying Venus with her. “Yes! Alright, let me get something to drink first. I’m PARCHED.”

“Because you don’t drink water, you idiot.”

Tallulah would stare dumbfoundedly at you after you’d vented your problems out. Of course, you skipped over the details on Jake and the alleyway, knowing any murderous intent was something she’d go absolutely apeshit over. 

She was curled up on the far end of your couch with Venus sprawled our on her chest, you having taken station atop your kitchen counter. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of movie are you living, dude?” When Tally spoke, you nervously rubbed at the skin on your criss-crossed legs. “Peter sounds like an asshole.”

Right. In a panic, you’d called Frank by a different name, knowing any basic information that got out was already beyond acceptable. Honestly, you shouldn’t even be talking about him in the first place.

Whatever. You had no empathy for a blatant killer. 

Kind of.

Besides the point. You’d place both elbows on your knees, squishing your face with clenched fists. “I don’t even know what he wants from me. If you were him, what reason would you have to come into my life?”

Tallulah snorted. “First of all,” she’d shift up in her position, letting Vee leap onto the table. “You’re hot as shit. So, there’s that.” You’d grin, rolling your head in your palms. “Plus, he seems like he’s got problems. You’re a super chill person, so of course he’s drawn to you.”

You really wished she was right. Given, there wasn’t much good advice you could use that applied to your literal circumstances. Still, you gave her a look of gratitude. 

“He, er, Peter, probably won’t see me again. The guy’s probably already, like, moved on.” You hoped that wasn’t the case, knowing what that meant for Jake. Tally didn’t understand that, but it was good that she didn’t. 

She stretched her tan arms out, flopping back down and allowing your cat to hop onto the cushion beside her. “It’s so late, dude. Mind if I spend the night? I’m not on the roster for working tomorrow, so I don’t have to get up early or anything. Not like I do anyways.”

You nodded, moving your legs out from under each other to let them dangle. She knew you had to work tomorrow, but you’d let her sleep in. Venus would keep her in check.

“Yeah, I just have to finish up some prep work for school and I’ll be off to bed. You take what you need.” 

She beamed at you, a bit of lipstick stuck to her front teeth. 

“You’re a blessing, bunny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I KNOW this chap is super short but next chap will be longer and MUCH sooner laulsksldjsj


	14. GROUNDHOG DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the week passes by.

On Thursday, you'd immediately woken up with a headache, feeling like a limp sack of flour under the sheets. You really didn't want to get up. Regardless of how you felt, Mully needed a worker, and you happened to be that very person. It was still only your first week, after all. You had to put on a happy facade for the sake of buying Venus her food.

Crazy how a cat became your top motive for success.

Tally was passed out on your couch, Venus acting as a makeshift blanket since the other one was bundled on the floor. You sent her a quick text for her to open when she woke before heading out the door.

Honestly, you were surprised at how quickly you'd gotten used to Skate Heaven. Being late wasn't even a worry— you were almost excited to leave every day, no matter the time.

Mully was positioned at the grill per usual. To your surprise, the skaters were nowhere in sight. He'd turned once the bell rang, immediately shooting you a toothy grin.

"Hey! Glad you're here, Tani's at Jake's with the other kids right now. I could definitely use a hand." You'd set your stuff behind the counter once again, waiting a moment to equip your signature skates.

"That's why I'm your employee, duh. It's my job. to help. Who wouldn't want to work here?" you'd chitter, glad to be in a different environment than your home. 

"Yeah, I bet everyone aims to be a slave to capitalism," he'd joke. That sort of took you by surprise, the context having carried a heavier message but his tone being lighthearted. The man never ceased to amaze you.

Other than the odd few customers, the day had swept by quickly, time being a concept you barely grasped due to how overworked your brain was. Mully waved you off, and off you were, back home to mope around even more.

Tallulah tried to clean up after herself, setting the blanket on the edge of your couch, but it wasn't as neat as.. Well, you know who.

Speaking of, was he seriously gone? Were you _actually_ rid of his presence? Although at times he'd been strange, it was comforting to know Frank was there for you. 

Maybe he still is. You wouldn't doubt it if he was. 

_(I THINK YOU BLAME ME FOR WANTING TO LEAVE.)_

Friday, you'd finally be getting a full check for your shifts. All of Sunday and throughout the rest of the week, that is, and wow, it was WORTH IT. Not the rest of what you had experienced, no— but that whole ordeal hadn't been associated with your job.

Again, the morning turned to eve, and you were justifiably exhausted. The past week hadn't been what you planned, to say the least. The world couldn't bear to spare you a break. 

You'd return to your apartment, head empty and craving sleep. With the combined pressure of the upcoming school year, a new job, and the knowledge that a hitman had a target you knew, honestly? How you hadn't cried yet is beyond you. 

You were just appreciative that Mully had been so lenient with scheduling.

The rest of the night had been spent with Vee, both of you munching on your favorite snacks in bed. Usually you wouldn't let her have catnip out of the blue, but hey, the girl deserved it. 

Now that you think of it, she probably missed Frank.

Cats don't understand why people leave. They can't talk. Someone can enter their life and leave, but they'd never know why. You sort of envied her for being so blissfully ignorant of her surroundings.

Perhaps you were just reflecting yourself onto her as an excuse for being upset. You didn't necessarily need an excuse, though. It's not like Frank stated his case very well, so why defend yourself in the situation? He was the perpetrator. He wasn't a saint. You were rightfully pissed and that was that.

You still had a lingering headache, pounding at your temples with the ferocity of a drum. Overthinking had been a normal occurrence. 

You'd felt like a meager little cigarette butt, and when Frank had been around, you were scraped off the sidewalk to be lit up again despite your short relevance. You weren't dependent; he just amused you. You WANTED to be around him.

Nevertheless, distance was necessary to sort out the events. That masked fucker can't blame you— he was practically married to superstition. Ever since he'd been.. acquainted with you, you'd partnered him with the ghosts in your ribcage. Those ghosts being the natural paranoia towards danger, having crawled their way up your throat and into your brain, plaguing it with fear.

He was definitely dangerous, that's for sure. But why did you want him to seem harmless? You know he's dangerous. You know he's a killer.

An innocent wolf in mangled sheep's wool, that's what he was. And despite the signs of him being big and bad, you very much wished to see him as the sheep.

Metaphors made your head hurt. May as well just rest it off.

_(DO YOU WANT TO LIVE IN AN ASHTRAY?)_

And yet again the sun had passed you by like a leaf in the breeze, despite it being the weekend. Most of that Saturday had been spent immersed in your social medias, checking up on some distant friends and such. 

Venus has been bothering you constantly, stepping on your laptop and papers and even in your pasta at one point. 

Otherwise, the day was incredibly uneventful. You had stayed in your pajamas, and honestly, you didn't plan to go out. 

So, just like yesterday, you'd head to bed and overthink yourself to sleep.

_(YOUR PRESENCE IS SLEEP PARALYSIS ON MY CHEST AND I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP.)_

Sunday hadn't started off well.

You'd thrown yourself out of bed in a cold sweat, adrenaline blotting out your hearing. You had a fucking awful nightmare.

What were you _doing_?

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. So much of you wanted to leave immediately. You didn't feel safe. Goosebumps trailed their way up your thighs, clammy hands clasping the nape of your neck. 

You'd woken up somewhat late, overcast skies dulling the atmosphere of your room. Venus was weaving her way between your legs. You were fine. You were okay.

For the rest of the day, you were on edge, stomach churning at every odd movement. To be honest, you didn't even remember the nightmare. It was probably something unreasonably scary to your sleeping mind. Like a falling dream, or just your head getting ahead of itself. 

Yeah, that's all it was.

You were torn between the idea of heading to Tally's to see the hats she'd made for her lizard and the idea of going shopping. You'd shot her a text quickly, but she didn't reply in enough time for you to decide, so off you'd been to Wal-mart.

Other than the few obnoxious kids riding in handicap carts, you were at peace in the store. You'd initially gotten cat food and whatever supplies you needed around the apartment, but got distracted by the pretty records near the back. 

Wal-mart didn't have a wide assortment of music but enough to satisfy your curiosity. 

"Excuse me?"

You'd turn in the midst of reading a Bon Jovi vinyl to face whoever spoke. She was unfamiliar, leading you to believe that you'd done something to bother her. 

But she was smiling. Her eyes were kind, both a paled hazel, and they'd been boring into you. Her braces glinted in the hazy lights when she continued. 

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you, I just wanted to say that I love your style."

Your cheeks had been burning up with flattery. God, you probably looked like an idiot! Respond! 

You coughed, letting go of the shelved record. "Oh, yeah, thank you! I, uh," You'd motion to your outfit, "kind of look like a toddler right now. These are just pajamas."

She'd giggle, raising a very decorated hand to her lips. "Must suck to be unintentionally stylish all the time then, huh?" Her voice would've come off as condescending if her strange presence wasn't so inviting.

"You're too kind, ma'am."

She waved her hand, the jewelry catching your focus. "Nessie is fine! You collect records? I didn't think Wal-mart even had them."

"Honestly? Me neither. It's kind of impressive."

You and this Nessie, who surprisingly towered over you (she looked much shorter from where she was standing before), chatted it up in the aisle for a bit before exchanging social media handles. You didn't want to come off as if you were attracted to her romantically, so just sharing usernames was fine.

You wrapped it up (since it had been getting dark, and it was due to rain soon) by talking about Venus, but a thought came up. 

"I know this sounds weird," you'd start, "but remind me so much of one of my friends."

Her face softened. "Really? We should all hang out sometime. Like, go out for sushi or coffees or whatever. I'll message you when I'm free!”

Tally would love her, honestly. Those two were practically cut from the same (very brightly colored) cloth.

_(MY TEETH HAD FELT ESPECIALLY SHARP, BUT YOU'D FILED THEM BLUNT WITH YOUR WORDS. I NO LONGER FELT VIOLENCE.)_

Monday morning you'd actually set an alarm. Surprisingly enough, you got up on the first ring, cherishing the fact that no nightmare had woken you. 

You had work that day, so you headed out after briefly getting yourself together. The weather outside hadn't been as bad as yesterday, so you settled on walking there. A couple blocks was nothing— plus, it'd save you gas money.

Yutani was outside when you'd arrived, waving over her friends to head in. She didn't see you, otherwise she would've waited, but you didn't mind.

They all seemed so close. While watching the four pile in, you couldn’t see how Jake managed to do any harm. He just seemed like a cocky little skater boy. Poor kid didn't even know what he'd been roped into. 

You followed in after them, waving back at Mully when he'd noticed somebody else enter. You'd stroll behind the counter to ready yourself for the day. 

Partway through, the skater kids had came back and gotten something to drink. They'd stopped you to chat for a moment.

Fresh threw you a neatly folded ten as payment for the drinks. He'd eye you, then speak up. "You skate?"

"I mean, not much right now, unless it's here." You'd motion to your feet where the skates were. "These were a gift. Umm, Moxi, Beach Bunny model."

"Sick."

Jake elbowed your side lightly from where he sat. "Dude, you should come with us tonight. We're going around town," he declared.

Tricky spoke up through a mouthful of fries. "Just the areas we frequent, that's probably it."

"But you'll have to help us keep an eye out for the guard, if we head out that way, and of course if you're down," Jake explained, raising a dark brow in question. "If that's something you're alright with, anyways."

You'd squint at them. Honestly, you really didn't want to meddle with their dynamic, but they did offer. It's not like you have much else to do. "Hell yeah, I'm in. After my shift?" 

Fresh stretched his arms up, his lax joints popping. He'd set them on the back of the booth and nod at you. "Sounds good, beach bunny. We'll probably be in the park, so keep your eye out for a pair of gorgeous shoes; they'd just _have_ be mine, obviously." 

The table collectively shook their heads and groaned, leading you to chuckle lightly. Maybe tonight wouldn't be spent watching shitty public access sitcoms and eating chips. Maybe things were looking up.

But you know luck had never been too kind to you.

_(YOU DON'T NEED LUCK. YOU HAVE ME.)_


	15. CATCH A TIGER BY HIS TOE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midnight endeavors.

Paled skies hung overhead, the cool air around you ridden with humidity. In comparison to a few weeks ago, the days had been growing shorter and shorter, meaning by the time you were out it was already dark. 

Not entirely dark, of course. The sun would just be further down in the sky. Saves for a good view of its setting.

You'd brought a jacket along since it does tend to get breezy at night, but you doubt that it'd come into use. That depended solely on where you were even headed. Still, you'd pull it out of your drawstring bag, swinging it over your shoulder with the jacket balled up under your arm.

The skaters were all outside at the edge of a park curb, the girls perched near each other while Jake and Fresh raced on the sidewalk. You could hear them bickering from where you stood at the base of the stairs. 

".. Literally kick you in the dick one day," you heard Jake whine. "It's the shoes, I tell ya."

Fresh stuffed his hands into his pockets and stuck his tongue out. "Ooor maybe you're just slow." He'd shift his focus to your approaching form, smirking warmly. "Finally. The burgerlord has arrived."

The group would swivel their heads in unison to greet you, standing together and haphazardly strolling in your direction. Tricky was talking discreetly with Tani, but your alien friend still came up and punched you lightly on the arm.

Jake pulled at his tacky tee, flinging a loose thread away while speaking. "So, we've got one rule. You can't tell anyone about where we're going. Our spot can't be hijacked, for the sake of safety."

"Snitched get stitches," Tricky would add.

You raised a brow skeptically. Of course, you weren't opposed to harmless fun, but the way they said it made it sound like you were about to commit a crime. "Is it like.. _Illegal_ or something?"

Fresh fixes his grip on his board. "I mean, not necessarily."

Jake squinted with a sly grin. "Kind of."

Yutani simply nodded. "Yes."

With an amused expression, you'd give out a slight chuckle and shrug your jacket on. "Well, wherever we're going, I'm not about to expose where I work to the cops."

"Don't worry about it." Tricky would pat your back as a reassuring gesture. "If anything, we'll take the blow for you. Not like we're going to get caught. You're a fast runner, right?"

The five of you would meander about, often coming across people they recognized and stopping to chit-chat. You'd stand beside them sort of awkwardly but not in an uncomfortable fashion. If anything, the skaters were quite inclusive of you, passing jokes about your job and laughing when you'd give a snide response.

It was refreshing, honestly, and you could see yourself goofing around more often with the four of them. It reminded you of how things were back home, but this dynamic was so new. They were a good change of pace.

Kind of like him. 

Fuck, and to think you could go a whole day without thinking about that. You weren't out to mope around, though, so you pushed the thought aside and caught up with Tricky.

Jake was ahead on his board, Yutani sitting atop Fresh's shoulders while they chased the boy. Whatever they were barking at him was an inside joke you weren't informed of but found funny nonetheless.

Tricky would shove her hands into her baggy pockets, casting you an amused look. "It's good to see you enjoying yourself. We were worried that you weren't doing the best."

You exchanged an equally intrigued face with her. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, like," she'd click her tongue, pondering on what words to say. Her glasses were clouded by the murky orange streetlights and would shimmer with each step. "I can tell you're not usually so down and shit. We didn't want to, like, invade your privacy and ask what was going on, but maybe bringing you with us could help. It's always helped us with our life problems. That's why we're always together." 

Her words held a somber undertone that you couldn't quite read, but respected. "I'm thankful you guys were worried, but I'm fine, honestly. Just stress," you'd lie.

Tricky eyed you again, ignoring the laughing shouts ahead from the others. "If you say so. Just be sure to enjoy yourself while you can."

You'd give her a tired grin, one that she took as a reply. But before you could continue, Jake had disappeared between a few wooden boards, followed briefly by Yutani (who was now off of her friend's shoulders) and Fresh. Tricky jogged forwards to catch up, you trailing after her.

The fence tugged slightly at your jacket's sleeves as you passed through, but no rips were made. Must be super old wood. While fixing your composure, you noticed the skaters setting their boards up to the left. 

Jake would turn his head to meet your gaze. "If you see Guard, let us know pronto. He's like a trashier Paul Blart, but still, drop everything and run for it." Yutani would toss a can out from her bag, him having caught it before shaking it obnoxiously. "And don't be shy if you wanna tag something."

You'd ponder the idea, but shake your head. "Maybe another time, but I have a question; is that guy's name legitimately _Guard_?"

"Nah, but we don't have enough respect for the guy to learn his real name."

The majority of your time was spent climbing different cars and getting a feel for the area. Yutani was beside you on lookout. She was babbling on about her equipment while you crouched atop a subway caboose, so you placed your phone down beside you to half-listen.

You'd shift your vision to watch Jake finish his piece. The kid definitely had talent, there's no doubt about that. He'd painted the word 'DELINQUENT' with what you could only assume to be devil horns above it. 

Hey, at least he's self-aware.

You'd heard a shuffling in the distance a few seconds later, peeking around the corner from where you were crouched. A vague silhouette was hurdling itself in the distance, pounding footsteps only getting louder and louder. Although it was already night and you could barely make out a distinct shape from the shadows, that figure was unmistakable. Regardless of whether it was the guard or not, someone was coming. 

You'd swivel around and interrupt Tani mid-ramble, announcing loud enough for the others to hear. 

"Someone's coming. Quick. We should go." 

Your veins hummed lowly with adrenaline, giving you enough energy to leap off of the caboose and towards Jake and Tricky. Fresh followed suit, sprinting to your side from down the tracks. 

"Nice eye," the boy stated, which would've been heartwarming if he hadn't said it with such a nervous tone. Given your circumstances, it was understandable.

Jake sidestepped, skipping and soon sprinting in the direction of the exit. Your instincts told you to follow, which is exactly what you did.

A dog's snarl sounded sharply from behind the group, only fueling your thrill. In that moment, it had felt like the five of you were some bigshot criminals, running from the feds. In reality you were just a few dumb kids pissing off a random guy. It made you feel youthful. A bit free, even.

Jake began jogging backwards, making motions with his hands and speaking rather calmly to the rest of you. "You guys head in different directions. Tricky, go to the west lot," he'd instruct. She'd give a curt nod and cut between two cars to the right of you. "Fresh, head to the tire heap. Tani, hide in the brush." The two flashed him their own style of an response and dispersed. He turned back around beside you, patting your shoulder. "(Y/N), keep running forwards and you'll find the front entrance. Across the train tracks is the main street. We'll meet up there. I'll distract him."

You gave out a stressed huff, shoes thumping against the tracks and dirt in an inconsistent manner. It was so difficult not to trip thanks to the dimly-lit yard, but you still managed to run ahead of him. "Be safe." 

Murals and signatures passed by your eyes as quick as they'd came, weeds and pebbles kicking up at your ankles. You'd barely even heard Jake mocking the guard behind you.

The kid wasn't half bad. Of course, he wasn't the brightest, but he had basic human decency and hadn't been an asshole yet. Kinda scary how the bare minimum was a surprising trait in people.

A shadow interrupted your line of vision, swaying back and forth towards the break between two subway cars. 

Those ears. Those fucking ears.

You'd skid to a stop, stumbling for a moment over a patch of concrete. The shadow moved swiftly, shifting to the railway and finally out to face you. 

His form felt almost incorporeal against the scarce moonlight, terrifying red eyes having melded with the dark. For some reason, although you've seen the mask many times before, it felt ten times worse with him standing before you like that.

"Frank, what in the _hell_ are you doing here?"


	16. BACKSEAT TAXICAB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly, being reunited with the bunny boy isn’t as shocking as you’d expected.

He'd immediately flinch back, almost in shock. The same could be said for you, but you were pretty occupied by running from a cop, and were almost certain he wouldn't want to be caught either.

So, as any normal person would do, you'd whisk forward and dart a hand out to drag him with you. If he really didn't want you to do so, he'd been more than capable of breaking away, but he followed wordlessly. Plus, you kind of wanted to talk. Regardless of the confrontation back at Delorean Mall.

You were, of course, heading in the wrong direction now, so you'd have to deal with a towering chain link fence. You'd groan in frustration, letting go of Frank's forearm. Faraway barking followed which snapped you out of your miserable state of mind and drew you closer to the fence.

You couldn't remember the last time you had to climb one of these, but you remember being much better at it in the past. If you were being honest, it took you about a minute to scale it completely and drop down to the other side. 

Frank was already beside you, watching while you dusted off your pants. You glared at him suspiciously. "How did you get over so fast?" 

He'd motion to a gate a few feet down the sidewalk. Oh.

"Huh. Okay then." To avoid making eye contact, you'd flip the collar of your jacket back out, fixing your bag strings to sit properly on your shoulder. That was kinda embarrassing, you won't lie. "I'm going home." 

Frank would step ahead, a gloved hand raised in front of you. "Wait."

You'd hold a breath in. "What?"

"You forgot," he'd fumble around in his pant pocket, pulling out a dark rectangular object. "Your phone."

Hesitantly, as if he'd been handing you a weapon, you took it from his grasp. The adrenaline from earlier had died down but was replaced with a leering sense of dread.

He'd been in the trainyard for _that long?_ How did he even have your phone? You weren't aware that you'd lost it in the first place. Must have left it on the caboose while you were warning the skaters.

You noticed a set of texts from Yutani. 

_hey where are you??  
⁉️⁉️  
did he get you??  
omg do you need help 😖😰_

Frank loomed beside you while you typed back. 

_i headed out another way, dont worry about me im safe lol_

_okay!!! if you say so homie 🤙😙  
see you soon?? my dad wants me back home 💔😔_

_hell yeah dude! this was fun_

You'd place your phone back in your jacket pocket. You didn't mean to be so dry with her, but you had something more important on your mind.

"Frank."

He'd move away a tad at the mention of his name. His voice was soft when he spoke, barely muffled by his mask. "What?" 

"Were you there for Jake?"

A long pause followed. Or maybe it was short and it simply felt long. The absence of a reaction had you about out of your mind.

"Yes." The word sounded more like a sigh of defeat than an answer. He couldn't face you, but you still saw how his jaw tensed in the minimal city lighting. 

As much as you wanted to be pissed, to be absolutely mortified, you just couldn't be. You were honestly a bit.. _happy_? That he'd been there?

"Why did you come with me, then?" you'd mutter, taking a step backwards.

"I don't know." His reply was almost immediate, and he seemed to calm down a bit more. He'd run a hand through his hair, which appeared to be much messier than when you'd last seen it. "It's just something. I don't know. It's a late workday."

You'd sit there, brain still processing the fact that he was in front of you, but snort at his bullshit explanation not a second later. He'd glance up at your petty expression from behind his mask. 

"Well, at least Jake's far from you now," you'd jeer, strolling in the direction of your block. "I'm too tired for this. I don't want you to chase after the skaters, so please just come with me."

"You can say you missed me." Frank tagged alongside you, his long strides matching up with your hasty ones. Like you'd ever admit to missing his sorry ass. You did, but still. He didn't need to hear it.

Street lamp after street lamp, the two of you walked alongside each other, settled in a comfortable silence. His shoes tapped rhythmically against the pavement while you kicked your legs out with little effort.

"Why are you so irritated?" you heard him murmur. It only made you more tired.

"Because I thought I'd seen the last of you."

He'd snicker as a rebuttal to your raspy words. You side-eyed him and saw how the skin on the side of his face pulled with a smile. The fucker had dimples. DIMPLES. And yet the mask hid his mouth. What a bummer. 

"You're an idiot to think I'm just going to leave. Even if I respect your physical boundaries, you're in too deep to just walk away entirely. So it's us two for the long haul." He'd raise his hands in defense to follow up his statement. "Not like that's my choice. But," Frank paused, dropping a hand. "If it were my choice, I'd still want to be around you. You're not that bad."

"Wooow," you drew out, "I missed your insults _so_ much."

His voice was tinged with a warmth you hadn't heard from him before. "I know you did."

You'd shut the door behind you, having plopped your bag onto the counter before sighing loudly and collapsing beside Frank. He shifted in his spot while you reached for the remote to switch on your TV. Just as some kind of ambience to still your nerves.

You were half-laying with your stomach up and knees propped against his side, since again your couch wasn't the biggest. He didn't seem to mind, though. 

Actually, you couldn't tell if he did. He still had that dumb mask on.

"Hey, you know you can take that shit off now, right?" you'd mumble. He'd reach up a few moments later and slide it off carefully, placing it on the surface of your coffee table. 

When he sat back once more, you noticed a trace of red indented around his cheeks. It was bold enough to make you worry. "Hey, are you okay? Your face is, like, super fucked up from that thing."

He'd absentmindedly reach upward and touch the area, only barely wincing. "Yeah, it digs into my skin sometimes. No biggie." When Frank drew his hand back, a small smear made its way across the edge of his jaw. 

You internally cringed. "That motherfucker dug into you good. Let me go get a bandaid or something, you're bleeding."

While ignoring his protests, you made your way to the bathroom and emerged a second later with medicine and bandaids in hand. He rolled his eyes in response. The television hummed with more cheesy sitcom laughter.

You'd sit yourself down beside him again, this time propped up on your knees so you could get a better view of his injury. "You could've easily avoided this. How long did you wear it for? It's like you never took it off."

To be honest, you wouldn't be shocked if he did. Very slight stubble had been visible in the dim lighting of your TV, making you genuinely wonder if he'd slept in that thing. 

"I just work a lot. That's all," the man would grumble, taking his index finger and rubbing at the blood.

You smacked it away, nearly laughing at the surprise in his eyes, but you kept your composure. "Don't touch it. You'll open the wound again, dumbass."

He let you wipe the mark and the bandaid, moving to the other side. His face squished in the most hilarious way that you just had to chuckle. His eyes burned with abhorrence. "I can do this myself. You're not my babysitter."

"Whatever. Just shut up." You'd stay silent for a moment, examining the bandages. "You have a lot more scars than I remember." 

"I don't let people get up and personal in my face often, so yeah, you probably don't remember."

You'd raise a brow. "Can I ask what they're from?"

"I mean," Frank would take a moment to peel off a glove and wipe his hands on his slacks. "I don't see why not."

You reeled back and propped yourself up with an elbow, folding your legs together.

"Starting with this one." He'd point to his temple with the ungloved hand. "Got in a fight when I was a teenager and was hit with a rock. Sounds dumb, but Jesus, it bled for like a week."

You sat intently, surprised that he'd been speaking so much. But not in a bad way. He was soothing to be around, and it made up for the days you'd loathed his presence.

"This one," he'd then gesture to the very start of his ear, "was because I fucked up during a mission and accidentally whacked myself with a glass bottle. You're allowed to laugh." 

"Sounds like something I'd do, so I can't really make fun of you for it." Venus hopped onto the armrest behind him, almost instantly curling up. Poor girl missed him. You'd reach over and press a finger to the top of his lip where a small silvery scar resided. He glanced skeptically down at your hand. "What about this one?"

Frank grabbed your wrist and dropped it down between you two, letting his hand linger near yours. "Dog bite. I don't like small dogs because of it." 

"Oh."

All of the previous levity in his voice had disappeared. You kind of regretted touching his face so out of the blue. Way to respect boundaries. 

But he didn't dwell on it long. "Why do you care so much about me anyways? It's not even that big of a deal."

"You say that like I'm not allowed to care for a friend."

He chuckled lowly and turned to face the screen. "What happened to 'having to carry my burden without you'?" 

You leaned forwards, tilting your head. "How else do you expect me to react to you being a fuckin' hitman? Then following it by saying you're going to kill someone I know?"

His lip twitched. "I thought you'd understand." 

"I don't, though. I wish you could let me understand instead of being such a closed-off dick," you pouted.

"I doubt what I do will help." 

"I don't care, Frank. If it means I can get a proper grip on what you say half the time, then I'm willing to comply. Just.. _say_ what you’re _thinking_."

He'd bite his inner cheek, lashes twitching while in thought. The light from your kitchen gave the impression of a halo of bright hair around his head. 

"Earth to Frank? You in there?" 

The last thing you'd expected him to do was turn and let his lips meet yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some 🥵🚫🏩 in the next chapter >:)   
> doing one for my afab (ppl with vagenes) readers, one my amab (8==D) readers, and another without smutty shit for those who don’t want the sexy stuff ❤️


End file.
